


Making it Work

by Casey_K



Series: The Diary of Reid and Caffrey [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), White Collar
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealousy, M/M, References to Drugs, Sex, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: Spencer came to New York looking for a new beginning and he found it in one Neal Caffrey, slick city conman, and hopeless romantic. They've already been through a lot together, but as life settles down and the excitement of their new thing fades, along with Neal's fast approaching freedom, can they really make it work?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the new journey our boys will take...thank you for joining me.

“What are our options?” Neal tossed his favourite rubber back ball into the air as he leaned back on his chair in the conference room.

Peter perused the screen and the file in front of him. It was an embezzlement case similar to one they worked in an exclusive school a few years back but this time it was linked to a prestigious college and involved staff pensions. “I think we only have one.”

Neal dropped forward in his chair. “You’re sending someone in?” He was part excited, part concerned. “I’m not sure I can get away with being a college professor, maybe at state but not there.”

“I know. But it has to be a teaching role, we won’t get into the right social circle with grounds staff. The question is, where do we find an agent who can pass off as a college professor on such short notice?”

“Oh,” Neal smiled, “I think you’ll find we have a room full of potential candidates a couple of floors below us.”

“Spencer?”

“Or any one of his team. They all have the ability to study up for a few days and get the job done. One of the many benefits to being a genius, apparently.”

“Hm, I don’t think Reece or Dougie give off the right vibe for this school, Miandra looks about twelve, Greta maybe, but Spencer…he’s perfect, and there’s the added bonus of his experience in the field should the situation go sideways. You want to ask him to come up or shall we visit?”

Neal grinned. “Let’s go visit. They have an espresso machine, after all.”

“Great.” 

Things were good again with Peter, and life without his tracker was surprisingly much the same. Admittedly, it had only been three weeks, but even so, nothing had really changed other than getting out of the city on weekends with Spencer. Okay, that was exceedingly good. Last weekend they’d gone to Boston and walked the Freedom Trail, visited the Athenaeum, attended an art exhibition, and stayed at the Mandarin Oriental. The bath, well, it was a jacuzzi, had a mirrored wall next to it. Yeah, that had been very good, indeed. Thank goodness for silicone-based lube. 

“Oh, hey,” Miandra greeted them as they exited the lift. “Have you come to visit the espresso machine?”

“Absolutely.” Neal grinned. “Is Spencer around? I’ll take him one as well.”

“No you don’t. He’s already had too many today. We’ve restricted his intake for all our sanity. Regular coffee for him.”

“Got it.” 

“You’re still alone on this floor?” Peter asked, looking around at the newly refurbished empty offices.

“Yeah, it was finished a couple of weeks ago. I think management have forgotten they moved Corporate Fraud just after we arrived, and they are obviously happier wherever they ended up and aren’t pestering to get back.” She sighed. “I don’t think they liked us very much.”

“It wouldn’t be that,” Neal said.

“I don’t think they liked that we cleared so many cold cases for them in such a short time. But we were excited, you know. It was the few weeks before Spencer joined us. Spencer said we should spread out, because as soon as we start to make use of the space they’ll want it back. But in truth, we have too much space for four of us already.” She grinned. “At least the break room is quiet.”

“I can’t believe you have a break room at all,” Peter grumbled. “We have an alcove.” 

“If they combine those promotions they offered you into one role, Peter, perhaps you could ask for an office here to give Jones some space as your new ASAC upstairs. It would give us a valid excuse to visit the espresso machine.”

“That could work. Or, I could just order a machine for White Collar, and then I wouldn’t keep losing my consultant on trips to see his boyfriend, or my ASAC to see his girlfriend.”

Neal pouted, but it was probably for the best. None of them would get any work done if the two teams merged at every coffee break. “I’ll, uh…go visit my boyfriend then, while I have a legitimate reason.”

“I’ll go. You bring coffee.”

 

By the time Neal rounded the corner to the bullpen, Peter and Spencer were deep in conversation. Spencer smiled, Neal’s favourite sweet smile, that said ‘I’d kiss you if I could’. He placed the coffee cups on the desk—regular for him and Spencer, espresso for Peter. 

“You’re not having espresso?” Peter asked. 

“Thought I’d support Spencer through his ban instead.”

“You spoke to Miandra.” Spencer reached for the coffee. “They were right to cut me off, I had caffeine shakes. It is definitely possible to have too much of a good thing.” He sipped the coffee and let out a small contented sigh that hit Neal somewhere deep in his gut. His lips parted, and Neal aborted the movement to reach for Spencer’s hair. It was long, almost to his shoulder, and Spencer hadn’t shaved for a couple of days, which made him all the more tantalising, and very bohemian. Neal could picture him on a white sandy beach with…

“Earth to Neal.” Peter poked Neal in the shoulder. 

“Ow.” He rubbed over the spot and Spencer chuckled. 

“I was talking to you.”

“It was your idea to come down here. You can’t blame me for wandering…”

Peter glared, but there was no real heat in it. “As I was saying…” He turned to Spencer. “We’d need you probably for the first few weeks. The new semester starts in a few days. Enough time to arrange a post and classes for you. The question is which subject, should you agree to it.”

“I foresee a couple of potential problems, which could mean Greta would be your better option.”

“Such as?”

“I wouldn’t be able to teach in any of the academic fields I’m currently qualified in.” Spencer sat back and frowned. “I’m published in all areas, lecture, and give specialised talks to professors. It’s likely the students will have read my work and will know who I am. I could familiarise myself with the syllabus of a subject I’m not qualified in and still be ready to teach, but it doesn’t change the fact I’m well-known in academia, I know a number of the professors at this particular college personally, and there is a high possibility I will be recognised by faculty and student body.”

“That wouldn’t be good. Even if we could make it look as though you’ve left the Bureau, an ex-FBI agent showing up could spook our suspect.”

“I thought we were sending him in undercover anyway?” Neal had an idea. “With a new name and a disguise, even those who know you, Spencer, will think it’s just a fleeting resemblance to someone they can’t put their finger on.”

“You want me to wear a disguise?”

“Why don’t we try out a few ideas.”

“You could wear Neal’s hat,” Peter joked. 

“It’s not a terrible idea. We choose a subject where a hippy/bohemian tutor is stereotypically expected and nobody who knows Spencer’s work would even consider it to be him.”

“You can’t put me in a hat if you expect me to look old enough to have a professorship. What’s the age of the youngest professor there? Because if I remember correctly they don’t allow Masters or PhD candidates to teach at this school.”

“No fedora, that’s okay. A loose linen shirt, a few leather cuffs and bangles, some necklaces, a waistcoat.” Peter and Spencer just stared at him. “Oh, and some round glasses, Indiana Jones style rather than Harry Potter.”

“You’ve thought about this,” Spencer said, smirking. “Is that why you didn’t want me to cut my hair?”

“That was before this case, but you have to admit it’s handy. We can send you in with a man-bun…” Peter mouthed ‘man-bun to Spencer and Spencer shrugged. “A flat cap instead of a fedora would work. Think Jason Momoa meets Johnny Depp.”

“You lost me at bangles,” Spencer grimaced. “And exactly what subject are you thinking of, because I can’t do Art History. The subjectivity is too deep an experience to pick up in a few days, you know that.”

“I’m not suggesting you try to pull off a life-long love of Art. They have departments in Anthropology, the Classics, Mythology.”

Neal watched Spencer consider the options. “If the syllabus is set and I can get hold of the teaching materials in time…I could pull off Anthropology. It’s the most fact based of the three. Anything where experienced inference and conjecture come in to play is going to be difficult to pull off in the time window. I can always argue the foundation of the study should be understood before more reasoned extrapolation is attempted with classes falling within the department of Anthropology and I guess the case will be finished before we got to that point.” He looked at Peter. “I’m still not sure about bangles.”

“Or a man-bun?” Peter added. 

Neal stepped behind Spencer, loosened and removed his tie, undid a couple of buttons on his shirt, swept his hair up into a bun, leaving a portion falling around his shirt collar, and ignoring the shudder Spencer gave at Neal’s hands on his neck and scalp. “Put on your reading glasses.” He waited until Spencer complied then turned to Peter. “Who do you see?”

Peter chuffed a laugh. “You’re right, Spencer melted away right in front of me.”

“Do I get to take him shopping? A stop at the barber to tidy up the goatee. How do you feel about Desert boots?”

Spencer looked at Peter. “Please, help me.”

“Oh, you are on your own. See it as penance for dating a fashionista.” Peter turned to leave. “Do you need to clear it with the director first or shall I start making the arrangements?”

“Go ahead. I’ll contact him and let him know I’ll be out on assignment for a week or two.”

“It might go into three, it depends how good you are at making new friends.”

“Great, I’ll be there until I retire.”

Neal slipped his hands over Spencer’s shoulders and spoke directly into his ear. “You charmed me in a single conversation at the coffee machine. Don’t underestimate your appeal, Dr. Reid.” 

“You are more than a little biased, Neal.”

“Trust me. I’ll walk you through the White Collar office and they will not recognize you.” He placed a kiss just under Spencer’s ear. “I’ll see you later. I’m going to plan our shopping trip.”

 

XOXOXOXOXO

Neal was good. Spencer barely recognised himself. The barber had clipped his chin fluff into a nicely shaped goatee, the celebrity hairdresser Neal charmed into an appointment had trimmed and styled Spencer’s hair, before sweeping it back into a messy bun, and as an added precaution taken him a few shades darker to a deep nutty brown/almost black with salt and pepper at the temples that he promised would wash out in a few weeks. He wore a loose fitting white collarless shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbow, tucked into the tightest skinny dress pants he’d ever worn in a silver-grey colour. A thick leather belt with a large buckle, cornflower blue suede desert boots and a waistcoat the same Wedgewood blue as his couch finished off the outfit. Silver and leather dripped from his neck and wrists, a collection of rings on almost every finger, but the real deal maker, the thing that threw Spencer through a loop when he looked at himself, was the blue contact lenses. His eyes were almost as blue as Neal’s. It was uncanny. Even with a black messenger bag across his shoulders he looked nothing like himself. 

“I told you I could pull it off.” Neal beamed as Spencer looked at him. 

“But I’m not me.” Spencer looked at the stranger in the full-length mirror.

“That’s the point. Don’t worry, though, strip you off, get rid of the contacts and you’re all Spencer again.”

“These pants make me look really skinny.”

“Svelte, Spencer, you look svelte.” Neal wrapped his arms around Spencer’s waist. “It’s only during work hours, sweetness. When we’re home together it’ll be you and me, with no sign of the sexy professor in sight.”

“Would you rather I look like this all the time?”

“Hell no. I prefer the natural you, one hundred percent, but I am pleased with my handy work.”

“You know, I didn’t think about it before, but I could teach 15th Century Literature. I was brought up with every syllabus my mother ever taught and can recite it word for word.”

“And you have a natural affinity and love for it. We should tell Peter. See what he thinks.” Neal checked his watch. “It’s 11.30. I think we ought to call into the office, let him have a look at you. Here…” Neal handed Spencer a grey linen flat cap. He sighed but took it and put it on as Neal donned his Fedora. It was going to be a long day.

 

Without his gun on his belt—it was safely stored in his messenger bag—he looked like a visitor to the FBI building. He had to show his ID twice just in the foyer. Neal grinned both times security did a double-take and Spencer explained he was undercover, so they should get used to him looking different for a few weeks. 

“I’ll stop off on my floor first.” Spencer hit the button for the nineteenth floor before Neal could protest. They wandered through to the bullpen. 

“Oh, hey, Neal,” Greta said. “Where’s…holy fucking crap. Spencer is that you?”

“One and the same.”

“But…”

“He looks great, doesn’t he?”

“He looks…like someone else. I mean…his eyes.”

“Holy hell.” Dougie laughed as he rounded the corner. “I wouldn’t have known it was you if Greta hadn’t said your name. Good work, Neal.” Reece and Miandra had similar reactions, and Spencer felt more confident that he could pull off the disguise without just looking stupid.

“Okay,” he said to Neal. “Time to show White Collar what you’ve done to me.”

As they walked away Miandra called after them. “Your ass looks amazing in those pants, Spencer. I hope you’re not the jealous type, Neal. He is going to get a lot of attention on a college campus looking like that.”

Neal shrugged. “He’d get more attention as himself. You should have seen it when we were in Vegas. I couldn’t take him anywhere without having to constantly re-stake my claim.”

“I think you’re exaggerating,” Spencer said just to Neal, as they carried on to the elevator.

“Just because you were oblivious to it half the time, didn’t mean it didn’t happen.” Neal linked his arm and walked him into the lift. “Diana is going to faint.”

 

It didn’t take long for the buzz to run around the office and for agents Spencer didn’t know that well to come up to him for a better look. “Oh, hell, you’re good,” Diana said, as they approached her desk. “That is spooky. It’s the eyes that pull the whole thing off. And, Spencer,” she grinned, “nice buns.”

“I told you these pants were too tight.”

“They are perfect,” Neal and Diana said together. They grinned stupidly as Spencer flushed, and then Peter and Jones appeared. 

“I am impressed, Caffrey,” Jones said. “I may have to consult you for a makeover myself.”

“You can’t afford me.” Neal winked at Spencer. It’s true they had spent well over the FBI budget for clothes and accessories. Partly because Neal had insisted on buying Spencer new form-fitting stretch jersey underwear so he’d get away with the snug fitting trousers. He’d been trying to get Spencer to buy them from the very first time they’d gone shopping, so it was a given he’d expect Spencer to wear them after the case as well. They were extremely comfortable, so Spencer didn’t have a problem with that, or with the effect seeing him in them had on Neal. Spencer also liked the waistcoats and a couple of the jackets they’d bought. Anything he thought he would wear afterwards, he’d paid for himself. 

“Good work,” Peter said. “However, we may have hit a snag. The Dean wishes to meet with Dr Cole Davies, later today to test his credentials prior to agreeing his placement with them. I’ve explained you haven’t seen the syllabus as yet, but I think he’s more interested in seeing whether you can pass as an academic.” He looked closer at Spencer. “I like the touch of grey at the temples. Shame we couldn’t find a few extra wrinkles for you. So,” he clapped his hands. “Are you ready for your interview?”

“Not really.”

“Great, let’s go.”

 

Spencer could only just get his hands into his pockets. He hadn’t realised what a habit he had until it took effort to achieve. The waiting area of the Dean’s office was a carbon copy of all the others he’d seen. Honours list, faculty achievements, notable alumni, and generous donors lined the walls, with a smattering of antique memorabilia. He supposed it was something that he wasn’t nervous. He’d had these meetings on numerous occasions. Mostly because Dean’s, or Head’s of Department didn’t accept he was as qualified as he looked on paper when looking to hire him as an external examiner, or guest lecturer. 

“Agent Burke, Dr Davies, the Dean will see you now.” The PA looked at Neal briefly, and waved him through with them.

“Nice to be acknowledged,” Neal grumbled.

“Shush, for once this isn’t about you,” Peter said quietly.

“Dean Roden.” Peter shook the man’s hand and stepped to the side. “This is Dr Cole Davies, and my consultant Neal Caffrey.” 

The Dean was reasonably young himself given the reputation of the institution, though Spencer considered he could have had some work done. He was tall, well-built, with greying blond hair and a relaxed demeanour. “AKA Dr Spencer Reid, I understand. It’s an honour to meet you, I’ve followed much of your work, and wow, my first concern—that you would be too easily recognisable—has been allayed. You look nothing like any of your published photographs or the man I've seen lecture on many occasions.”

“That’s good news for me to, and I have to say I’m really looking forward to working here even in these odd circumstances. The reputation of your school is second to none.”

“Ah, you flatter me. We are of course, currently second to Columbia.” He showed them to a casual seating area further into the office. “Agent Burke tells me you are thinking of Anthropology. You don’t want to risk your own disciplines, I presume. Many of our faculty and student body would be far too aware of your work, I fear. You may not look like you, but I doubt you can disguise your lecturing style and many of us have attending seminars and symposiums where you have been a speaker.”

“I should be able to familiarise myself enough with the basic syllabus before classes begin, though the other subject I could offer you, which will need much less preparation on my part, is 15th Century Literature.”

“Yes, I heard you were an avid reader. Is that a particular interest of yours?”

“My mother is a professor, so I’ve grown up with the materials. It would be a lovely thing to do to honour her work in the field.”

“Reid, Reid…oh, gosh, that would be Dr. Diana Reid?”

Spencer smiled. “Yes. You know her work?”

“Absolutely. I’m a Literature Professor myself or at least I was. I try to keep my hand in with the occasional seminar. I’ve read many of your mother’s papers.” Roden turned to Peter. “This is an unexpected bonus. I may decide not to return him to you when you’re done.”

“I take it he passes muster?”

“I shall arrange the paper work for our new Literature professor immediately. Will you be requiring lodgings with us?” Spencer glanced at Neal. Judging by the look he was giving Peter he wasn’t expecting the offer either. 

“It’s not something we’ve discussed.” Peter purposefully didn’t look at either of them. “What would be your recommendation for getting to know the faculty?”

“So few stay on campus these days. Maybe I’ll have something set up for you, so you have the option.” Roden turned to Spencer. “You’ll have an office in the Chaucer building. I’ll have the bookshelves stocked for you. Do remember to bring a few homely things. The students expect it.” He stood and offered his hand. Spencer followed and forced himself to shake, even though he didn’t want to. He was a new man for a couple of weeks. An easy-going bohemian type who shouldn’t be bothered by a few stray germs. He tasted acid in his throat. Yeah, that wasn’t going to cut it. He’d have to be a bohemian type who appreciated good hygiene protocols. “Wonderful, wonderful. I shall expect you first thing in the morning for the new semester faculty meeting. There are two other new teaching staff this year. Ah, you’ll actually need to be wary of them both. Mathematics and Psychology. They will both be familiar with the work of your alter-ego.”

“Good to know. You’ll send the syllabus?”

“I’ll get Janet on to it straight away.” He shook Neal and Peter’s hands. “I hope this situation can be resolved quickly, but not so quickly I don’t get the chance to enjoy the company and sterling reputation of Dr Davies for a little while. Good luck, gentlemen.”

“I think you made an impression,” Peter said as they made their way out of the building and towards the car. The campus was buzzing with students moving in, parents dropping off, and Spencer was aware of the number of stares he was receiving. He straightened his cap and sighed. This was going to be a very long few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal and Spencer have to find a way to make Spencer's undercover assignment work for them.

Neal was ansty. He couldn’t help it. Spencer was on day three of his undercover teaching post, and had barely met half the faculty, only one of their two suspects, and not for long enough to gather much of anything as far as propensity for fraud. The hours were long, and they’d barely seen each other apart from Spencer falling exhausted into bed and rushing out without breakfast the next morning. He needed to do something, he’d never survive another two weeks. 

He grabbed his phone off the desk as it beeped with a text. It was Spencer. 

‘I have a twenty-minute break if you’re free to chat.’ Neal hit Spencer’s speed-dial.

“Please tell me you can chat for at least five minutes. I’m missing you like crazy.” Spencer sounded defeated, and that made Neal angry.

“I’m all yours until you have to go. Peter can wait. You are my priority. Always.”

“See, that’s why I love you. I’ve never been anyone’s priority before.”

“The classes are still going okay?”

“Yes, yes, but it’s so many people, all the time. I’m just the focus of too much attention. It makes me uncomfortable at the best of times but looking the way I do.” He chuffed a laugh. “A girl actually walked into a post today because she was too busy watching me to see where she was going. Bounced right off it. As flattering as that is, I’d rather just be me…with you.”

“Can you get home early tonight, I’ll cook dinner, we’ll have an evening all to ourselves…”

“You have no idea how good that sounds, but I have a faculty dinner party and if I ever expect to finish this assignment I’m going to have to take every opportunity to profile these people.” Neal could hear the stress in Spencer’s voice and he wanted to go and rescue him. “Actually,” Spencer said, sounding brighter. “You could come with me.”

“I don’t think Peter would like that.”

“He will, because it means we can cover twice as many people than I could on my own, and I’m supposed to be blending…”

“I’m not sure I’ll help you blend.”

“Everyone else will have their partners/wives/husbands with them. It will be suspicious if I go alone, and at the same time you can help me out by fending off a couple of the more amorous colleagues who seem to think my bohemian dress sense equates to a thoroughly debauched and bohemian lifestyle in general.”

“You really think telling me you have people hitting on you is going to help my mood?”

“It’s your fault. If I hear one more comment about my dreamy blue eyes, I swear…” Neal laughed. “It is not funny. I hate that stuff. It’s so superficial, and meaningless.”

“Your eyes are dreamy.”

“Yeah, well, you actually think they are so it’s okay when you say it. They just want to shag the new professor and are saying whatever it takes to make it happen.”

“What time should I be there, and where.” Neal was not going to abandon Spencer to the wolves, he would infiltrate and take those bitches down. Or guys, whatever. No one made a play for Spencer as a notch on their bedpost. Or as an anything. 

“Oh, god, thank you. Uhm… damn it, there’s someone at the door. I’ll text you the details later. Love you.” Before Spencer hung up, Neal heard a young woman’s voice. 

“Professor Davies, I really need your help with my subject choices.” The voice was sickly sweet, and obviously interested in much more than help with modules. 

“Come on in, Lara, I’ll see what I can do.” Spencer’s voice was strained. Yes, they had to take down the suspect and get Spencer out of there as soon as possible.

 

“Neal, I don’t like it.” Peter said for the third time. 

“Spencer needs me. I’m going in. It’s not up for discussion. I am happy to wear a wire, and for you to be in the van given that I don’t have the word for word recall Spencer does.” Neal shrugged. The idea had peaked Peter’s interest. “Or I could take one of the recorders and you can hear the playback for anything I think is interesting tomorrow.”

“That would be better, I think. Just…be careful, okay. If you hit a nerve, you won’t have any back up.”

“I’ll have Spencer.”

“Yes, but you won’t have earpieces, you won’t be constantly in touch. It only takes a couple of seconds for you to lose each other. You know that.” 

“We’ll be careful.”

 

Neal made his way to the address Spencer had sent him of his new college lodgings. The Dean had arranged for it to look lived in, which sounded ominous, but Spencer said was kind of high-end man cave. For some reason he was nervous as he knocked on the door. 

“Who is it?” 

“It’s Neal.”

Spencer opened the door and dragged him inside. “I don’t have my contacts in.” Spencer was wrapped in just a towel. “I wanted you to see me, not Davies.”

“Good call.” Neal pulled Spencer into his arms and kissed him lightly. He tugged on the towel. “Nice touch answering the door naked. How much time do we have?”

“An hour at the most.”

“I can work with that. Where’s the bedroom?”

“You’re standing in it.” He gestured to the far wall. “It’s a pull down. Apparently, they keep this place furnished for visiting lecturers. It’s a posh studio, really. Separate kitchen. Bathroom has quite a large shower.”

Neal looked around the large room. The walls were lined with filled bookshelves, the furniture was overtly masculine, all metal, leather and aged wood. “Is that an original Eames Lounge Chair?”

“I think it’s reproduction. You would know more than me. Furniture is really not my thing.” Spencer reached for Neal’s pant zipper. “Unless I’m using it for a specific purpose. The sofa is quite large.” He grinned and walked backwards, pulling Neal by his open pants to follow. “Can you work with that?”

“Absolutely.” He shimmied out of his pants and underwear and sat astride Spencer on the sofa. “Lube?”

“Oh…I didn’t think to pack any.” Neal let his head fall onto Spencer’s shoulder. “It’s not as though I thought I’d need it.”

“I suppose I should be thankful for that.” He worked Spencer’s cock, and Spencer bunched Neal’s shirt up under his arms. Neal rocked forward, and with a hand each they stroked their cocks together. Neal licked over his palm, wetted his fingers and went back to it with a sweeter edge. Yes, this was good too. He leaned in to catch the groans and whimpers falling from Spencer’s lips with a kiss, deep and demanding. 

“I want you so bad,” Spencer breathed against his neck. “Want to be inside you.” Neal’s thought process stalled. He’d never be able to take Spencer without good quality lube. “Tonight,” Spencer said before Neal had a chance to think of some way to give Spencer what he needed. “When we get home, I’m going to lay you out and bury myself so deep, take you so hard…ungh…I love you so much, the feel of you on me, in me, around me.” Neal let go, ignoring Spencer’s protest, and slipped to his knees between Spencer’s legs. He took his own cock in hand as he sucked Spencer in, never deep enough because of his size, but still more sensation than a hand could give him. Spencer was close, but he tugged on Neal’s hair. “Up,” he said. “I want to kiss you.” Neal settled on to Spencer’s lap again, their fingers entwined around both of their cocks, and the slide was good now Spencer was slick with saliva. Spencer pulled Neal to him, the kiss sloppy, uncoordinated and then he was coming…a few more strokes and Neal followed. He flopped against Spencer’s chest.

“I think I have come on my shirt.”

Spencer laughed. “I’ll have to take you to the dinner naked, then.”

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Showing me off.”

“Not really. I’d be fighting them off with sticks all night long. I don’t like people’s hands on you, I’m not keen with their eyes on you either. I have a couple of shirts in the closet. There’s the tighter fitting ones you bought me, in navy and pale grey, I think.”

“What colour are the pants you’re wearing?”

“Navy.”

Neal sat back. “You take the navy shirt. The change in your wardrobe will confuse them.”

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this Neal. I just want to be at home with you.”  
Neal touched a hand to Spencer’s cheek. “Come on, let’s shower. We can play a few more days before deciding whether to pull you out early.”

 

There was a knock at the door just as Neal pulled on the silver-grey shirt. He turned to Spencer. “Are you expecting someone?”

“No,” he grabbed his pants and headed for the bathroom. “Answer the door. I have to put my contacts in.”

“Like this?”

“Why not?”

Neal raised his eyebrows, but Spencer had already closed the bathroom door. If that’s how he wanted it… Neal padded to the door in his boxers, with the shirt still unbuttoned. He opened it to a well-presented woman in her mid to late forties. 

“You are not faculty,” she said. “I would remember you.” She gave him an appreciative once over. “I was told I could find Cole here.”

“Who is it?” Spencer called, coming out of the bathroom with his pants on but unbuttoned.

“He said, who is it?” Neal grinned. 

“It’s Gill. Lasenby,” she called loud enough for Spencer to hear. 

Neal looked to Spencer and he shrugged. He stepped up behind Neal and snaked an arm around his waist. “Oh, hey, Gill. We were just going to have coffee. Would you like one?”  
Neal stepped back for her to walk past. “I guess I’ll get dressed then.”

“Oh, don’t bother on my account,” she said. Neal didn’t like the look she gave Spencer, skimming over his shirtless torso to the obvious bulge nestled in his open fly.  
Spencer nuzzled behind Neal’s ear. “Will you see to the coffee, honey? I’m going to grab a shirt.”

“How do you take your coffee?”

“Black, no sugar.” Gill settled herself on the couch. Neal grabbed his pants on the way through to the kitchen and stepped into them. She didn’t say anything until Neal returned and perched on the edge of the Eames chair, putting the coffee between them. “So, who exactly, are you?”

Spencer appeared fully dressed, one button too many left open on his shirt. “This is Neal,” he said. Rather than taking the sofa next to Gill, Spencer sat in the Eames and shifted to sit behind and to the side of Neal, slinging one leg over the arm to fit. His hand smoothed over Neal’s stomach and he leaned forward to kiss his shoulder.

“And what does Neal do for a living?”

“He’s an artist, aren’t you baby?” Spencer’s hand snaked over Neal’s hip, his thigh, and back to settle at his waist. Neal smiled. Spencer wanted to play. 

“Ah, starving artist. Very noble.”

“Hardly starving. Neal is very successful. Particularly in Europe.”

“And is this a…casual thing?”

Neal ground his teeth that she would be so brazen as to ask but Spencer laughed. “Neal is my husband.” Neal paused briefly, just a fraction of a second that Gill probably wouldn’t notice. Husband? Spencer must have a plan for the case. Husband?

“I had…no idea, you don’t wear rings.” Gill said, obviously intrigued, or maybe embarrassed, Neal couldn’t tell, which was unusual. She must be one of the professors Spencer said kept hitting on him. “Why do you have campus lodgings if you’re married?”

Neal sipped his coffee and gave Spencer space to lay the foundations of their story for the evening. “Rings are so suburban, don’t you think? As for the lodgings, it’s an hour round trip to the brownstone in Slope Park and sometimes that’s all I have between classes…”

“Or dinners,” Neal added.

Spencer smoothed his hand over Neal’s chest again. “Exactly. Neal’s work schedule is nice and flexible. Having this place means he can call in for some quality time, doesn’t it baby?” 

Neal slipped a hand between Spencer’s thighs. “It does indeed.” He looked at Gill. “I need plenty of quality time.”

“Slope Park, isn’t that a bit…”

“Domestic?” Spencer said. “Yeah, but that’s why I’m here, you know? We’ve spent enough time floating around the world. It’s time to settle. Raise a family. Get a good pension going.”

“Kids?” She’d rallied well from the marriage, she didn’t hide her shock as well as Neal with the baby bomb. “Surrogate or adoption?”

“Our surrogate is due early May. Just in time for the summer break. Hopefully, by the time junior is ready for college, I’ll have tenure. Neal’s work sells well and should only increase in value. We’re looking to build something.”

“You need to speak to Chester about pensions. He has some extended interests and runs a more diverse portfolio for those looking to maximise.”

Bingo. “Chester? Is that…”

“Mathematics,” Gill supplied.

“Right. Maybe you could introduce me again this evening. I don’t remember what he looks like.”

“He’s terrible with names and faces,” Neal added. “I had to remind who my brother was at the wedding.”

Spencer tickled Neal’s side and he squirmed, nearly throwing coffee everywhere. “I’d only met him twice before hand.”

“Do you have any pictures?”

“Pass my phone, honey,” Spencer said to Neal. Neal reached for his phone though he had no idea what Spencer intended to show her. Spencer scrolled through his photos. “Aw, there she is. I love this one, don’t you?” Ah…Neal smiled, it was a photo of J.J. from the BAU just starting to show with Henry from years ago. Spencer turned the phone for Gill to see. “This is our surrogate, Jenny, and the first photo of bump.”

Gill leaned across to look. “Oh…she is…”

“Gorgeous, isn’t she?” Spencer finished for her. “Her genetics with Neal’s…guaranteed perfect bundle of joy.” He put his phone on the table. “Oh, I almost forgot. Did you want something?” Gill looked confused. “Why did you drop by?”

“Ah, yes, I thought we could go for drinks before dinner, but you’re obviously…”

“That would be great,” Spencer interrupted. “Well, mineral water for me.” He took out his NA chip briefly, without showing what it was actually for. “Three years sober.” He smiled. “But I’m sure Neal can be persuaded to indulge with you.”

Neal leaned back and kissed Spencer tenderly. “Not tonight, honey. I’ll stay dry with you.”

Spencer kissed back. “Good, boy, you know I love it when you do that.”

“DD says he can taste the alcohol on me,” Neal said to Gill. “I prefer to be supportive.”

“DD?”

“It’s my nickname for him. I was at an art exhibition and I saw Cole and another guy at the bar—this was when we first met twelve years ago. I asked a friend who the gorgeous guy was, and she said his name was Derek.”

“Derek was the guy I was with, we were colleagues at the time. I hadn’t quite grown into my cheek bones back then and was a bit gawky,” Spencer added, smiling. 

“I swept him off his feet…”

“You still do…”

“But in the morning, he was really mad with me because I’d been calling him Derek all night when we were…well, you get the picture.”

“I only stayed until the morning because I wanted to pull him up on it.”

“So now I call him DD, for Derek Davies.”

“Well, aren’t you two just the cutest beans.” There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“Go finished getting dressed, baby, and button up please. I don’t want anyone ogling you this evening,” Spencer said to Neal.

“Okay.” Neal stood up and collected the coffee cups. “You want me to get the bed ready for us to stay here tonight?”

“I promised you something special this evening, if you remember. That means we need to go home.”

Neal actually felt himself blush. “I’m sorry, I forgot.” 

Gill giggled. “You have him well trained.”

“Gill,” Spencer said, grinning. “You have no idea.” He stood up and straightened his shirt. “Would you mind waiting for us downstairs? I just need to finish getting us ready.” He winked at Neal, and for some reason Neal felt his face flush again.

“I will give the two of you some privacy. I’ll meet you in the faculty dining hall in fifteen minutes? They have an open bar set up there for this evening.”

“We’ll see you there, then.” Neal watched Spencer show her to the door. “Thanks for stopping by.”

They waited a few minutes, then Spencer opened the door again to make sure she was gone. He closed it and turned back to Neal. “DD?”

“Uh, married with a bun in the oven?”

Spencer grinned. “I thought you’d like that. She’s been so…full-on trying to get in my pants, it was the only thing I thought would make her back off, and I got to drop in the line about pensions.”

“The Chester lead is a good one. He’s one of the suspects, right?”

“Yeah, the one I met that first morning. I didn’t say much to him at the time because he’s Head of Faculty for Math, he’s going to know Dr Reid. Now I’m a bit more comfortable with hippy Dr Davies I’ll zone in on the pensions conversation. I’ll have Gill introduce the subject, so it doesn’t look like I’m fishing.” Spencer buttoned Neal’s shirt, including the top one. “This looks good on you. I think this one is a bit tight for me.” Spencer pulled at the sleeves of his own shirt.

“Its supposed to look like that. It shows the definition in your arms and shoulders. It has a slight stretch.”

“I’d rather it looked like that one. Maybe it’s because I’ve been wearing pirate blouses the last few days, but this feels like a straightjacket. You should text Peter, he could look into Chester and see if there is anything specific we should ask. I'll phone the Dean quickly and update him with my backstory just in case he needs to introduce us to anyone. He'll secretly love the baby story. He was telling me after the meeting the other day how he is desperate to have a more diverse faculty.”

Neal picked up a single silver chain with a small ohm charm and placed it around Spencer’s neck. “Just this one tonight, no rings, and nothing on your wrists.”

“Should I tie my hair back?” 

“No, leave it loose. Let them see a different you.”

“Different, and yet still not me, me.”

“But a little closer to my Spencer, and that will make this easier for me. I won’t feel like I’m cheating on you with the blue-eyed-wonder.”

“Hold my hand if you’re struggling, and we’ll step out and recalibrate.” 

“Do I really have to wear my top button done up?” Neal pulled on his collar.

“Yes. I want Gill to see you do as you’re told.” Spencer pushed Neal against the wall and pressed against him. “It’s an interesting dynamic, and every interaction from her visit will spread like wild fire. I may look more like me, but to them I will seem even farther from any memory they have of Dr Spencer Reid once Gill has fertilised the gossip pool.”

“And secretly you like it?”

“Maybe a little.” Spencer kissed Neal lightly. “It makes all this easier for me, like we’re role playing.”

“Role playing.” Neal pushed back against Spencer’s body pinning him to the wall. “I like that idea, very much, DD.”

“Then you won’t mind showing everyone what a good boy you can be, this evening.”

“I won’t mind at all.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RSPSoc – Remote Sensing and Photogrammetry Society

“Ah, here they are.” Dean Roden intercepted Neal and Spencer before they made it to Gill at the bar. Spencer waved at her, to show they had seen her at least. She was already talking to several other female faculty and a few other women Spencer didn’t recognise. No doubt filling them in on the new information about Dr Davies’ private life. She leaned in to the woman next to her—that Spencer was yet to meet—and they both glanced at Neal, who was hovering nervously at Spencer’s side. “William, this is Dr Cole Davies, and his husband Neal.”

“Literature?” William said.

“15th Century, and you?”

“This is William Mackenzie, Alumni.”

It was a relief Mackenzie didn’t offer his hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I didn’t realise Alumni would be here as well.”

“Just the ones involved in the ongoing running of the school.” Ah, wonderful. The Dean had said he would help as much as he could in introducing the important people to the investigation. Mackenzie must have some shady side to him the Dean thought ought to be explored. “William is an advisor for the school’s financial investments.”

“Your speciality?” Neal asked. 

Mackenzie was visibly surprised Neal had addressed him. “Corporate Finance. And what do you do, Mr Davies?” Spencer couldn’t decide whether Mackenzie was homophobic, or just didn’t expect spouses to speak to him directly. 

“Oh, I’m an artist. I have dabbled with the markets though.”

“Neal is very well known in Europe,” the Dean said proudly. “He’s very successful.”

“Hence the dabbling in the markets.” Neal, Spencer and the Dean laughed, but Mackenzie stayed silent. 

“Neal, honey,” Spencer touched Neal’s forearm. “Why don’t you go to the bar and collect some drinks.”

Neal smiled. “Of course. I’ll be back in a moment.” Spencer watched Neal walk away. He was pulled into the huddle with Gill. Spencer turned back to Mackenzie. “What company do you work for?”

“I _own_ Mackenzie Cooper Financials.”

“Own it outright? I thought that company was floated a few years ago. Fared badly in the last crash and went public in the hope of shoring up the investment portfolio.”

“Technically.” Mackenzie focused on his glass. “We’re improving year on year. That’s the thing with markets. Changeable.”

“Unlike literature, which is enduring.” Spencer smiled. “Maybe we could talk more about your investment advice later, William. I’m looking to diversify our portfolio. For now, however, I should reign in Neal before he spills all our secrets to the ladies.” Spencer strode away. He was pissed. What a pretentious, good-for-nothing… Neal swept into his arms. 

“Baby, come and say hello to the girls.” He leaned in to Spencer’s ear. “The redhead next to Gill is our other suspect.”

They laughed and joked with the group of women for a good twenty minutes before most of them drifted off and they were left with Gill and their other suspect Dr Elisa Montague, Archaeology.

“Where are your significant others’?” Neal asked. “Cole said everyone’s partners would be here this evening.”

“We,” Gill said, raising her glass to Elisa’s, “are both footloose and fancy free.” They chugged back their drinks and nodded to the bar tender. 

“There are a couple of the blokes who are too.” Elisa reached for the glass that had just been filled. 

“Blokes?” Spencer chuckled. “That reminds me of our time in England.”

“Yeah, I came back about two and half years ago. Was there for almost a decade. The Montague,” she smiled, “is Earl Montague. The ex-husband.”

“Aristocracy. That’s interesting.”

“You know, baby,” Neal said, tugging on Spencer’s arm. “Maybe we shouldn’t hang around quite so close to the bar.”

Spencer huffed, taking Neal’s cue, though for what, he wasn’t sure yet. “I’ll be fine. It’s only for another half an hour and we’ll be going through to dinner.” 

“Of, course. I’m sorry.” Neal dipped his head in supplication. 

Spencer looked around the room and spotted Chester. “Is there someone you wanted to speak to?”

“No, ss…” Neal cut off the word and glanced at the women. “No, well, okay. Gill said we should speak to Chester about your pension. I didn’t want to miss the opportunity.”

“We have years to talk to him. It doesn’t have to be this evening.”

“It’s okay,” Gill said, patting Neal’s forearm. “I can take you over and introduce you to Chester.” She walked away with Neal and Spencer stayed with Elisa.

“Was he going to call you, sir?” She was grinning. Spencer frowned. “I wondered why he was so buttoned up. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me, though probably not with Gill. He’s beautiful.”

“He’s also my husband.”

“Ah, yes, Gill did say you didn’t like people ‘ogling’, I think the word she used was. But, let’s face it, bar walking him around with a paper bag over his head, you’re really not going to avoid that.” Spencer was going to say something, but she carried on. “You know the British are very…subservient to the right Master’s. At least if you go high enough through the class system. All those manners, all that elite breeding makes for a wonderfully compliant sub.”

“Are you speaking of your ex-husband, now?”

“God, no. He was a pompous prick. But I did have some wonderful afternoon visitors.” She glanced at Neal and smiled, her look predatory. “After all, what else is a lady to do after lunch?”

“How on earth did you secure a position teaching here if you spent a decade with the ladies who lunch?”

“Are you going to sip soda water all evening? They have an excellent Speyside Malt.”

“I don’t drink. Any more,” he added. 

She nodded once. “I have family connections to the school. Daddies come in handy for somethings, right? I met my husband on a dig in Cambodia. Lop Nor, lost city in the rain forest, all very romantic. As such, I have some notable papers published at that time. We were leading the field in using satellite imagery and GIS. I kept abreast with what was going on during my hiatus, became a member of RSPSoc. Met some very interesting people.”  
Spencer sensed major undercurrents of abandonment, neglect—maybe from the husband as well as the father—entitlement, and anger. She could easily be their unsub, fighting back at the system she despised by taking the security the people she felt had wronged her had in their pensions. He glanced at Neal, and a spark of anger flashed through him. “Excuse me,” he said to Elisa, and marched over to where Gill and Neal were talking to Chester. She had her hand at the small of Neal’s back. She jumped when Spencer appeared at her side, and immediately stepped away from Neal. Neal scooted in close to Spencer and rested his head on Spencer’s shoulder. 

“Chester has been telling me about his pension portfolio. I think you should hear what he has to say, baby.”

“And I think we need to step outside for a moment.” Neal dropped his gaze to the floor. “Can we speak later, Chester?”

“Certainly.” He smirked, obviously amused. Spencer grabbed Neal’s arm and all but dragged him out of the hall.

 

“What the hell was that?” he said, as soon as they were alone and out of earshot. 

“It was my way of saying we needed to talk. I see it worked.” Neal rubbed his upper arm.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hold on so tight.”

“You can make it up to me later. How are you getting on with yours?”

“There’s something dark and angry in Elisa. I can see how she would want to take away financial security. I wonder whether she came away from the divorce empty handed. What about Chester?”

“He is definitely hinky.” Someone came out of the hall and Neal stepped in close to Spencer and kissed his neck. “You know I’m sorry, DD. I won’t do it again, I promise.”

“Is everything okay?” It was Gill.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Spencer turned, placing Neal behind him. “Or maybe you’re referring to the fact I may not have been happy with you touching my husband so casually?”

“Cole, I would never…”

“Of course, you would. Thankfully, he wouldn’t. But to answer your question, yes, everything is okay here.”

“Neal?”

Spencer felt Neal tense against him. “God, Gill, I’ve known you all of two hours. Cole is making sure I’m okay because he’s knows I hate being pawed by strangers. You’re the problem here, not him.”

“I…”

“You’ve been over familiar with me since we met,” Spencer said. “Do you really think it’s acceptable just because I’m a man? If I’d have been so overtly ‘interested’ in you I’d have received warnings for harassment. Now, please, back off and let me reassure my husband he is safe with my work colleagues.” She flushed and stalked off. Spencer turned back to Neal. “Was that too much?”

“It may make your time here a little frosty, but then why should she get away with sexual harassment just because she’s a woman? You know, when I was chatting to the women at the bar before you came over, the faculty women made it clear they hit on students and take up any advances they receive. It was full on bragging to the faculty wives. I guess from what Gill had told them before we arrived they counted me as one of the girls.” Neal shrugged. “A male professor could be sacked for less.”

“Maybe I’ll suggest the Dean investigate when we leave. You've got the recording device, right?” Neal nodded and Spencer huffed. “I should try to get more out of Elisa. Hopefully, my quick departure just now will peak her interest even more. What’s the thing with Chester?”

“Something isn’t right, there. I couldn’t put my finger on it. And he kept glancing over to that Mackenzie guy the Dean introduced us to. Do you think we could have a team?”

“Maybe. We’ll be going through to eat soon. I haven’t seen the seating plan. Hopefully, the Dean has placed us where we can be the most effective.” They shared a few light kisses, until Spencer couldn’t stand it anymore and pushed Neal back against the wall, deepening the kiss and slipping his hand down to grope at Neal’s crotch. 

Neal pulled away. “I don’t mind going back in there a little dishevelled from making out, but I don’t want to be fighting a hard-on in these pants.”

“Spoil-sport.” Spencer kissed him on the cheek and took his hand. “Let’s go face the music.” 

 

Sure enough, the Dean had come through for them. Spencer found himself sat opposite Chester, and next to Elisa. She seemed perturbed Gill was ten places away and tried to get her to swap closer, but Gill took one look at Spencer and shook her head, staying where she was. Spencer thought for a moment Elisa would swap her seat. “You were telling me,” he said, before she could search out a way to move. “About how you came to work here.”

“No,” she gave a sad smile, “I was bemoaning my need to call on Daddy for help after a disastrous marriage, which, yes, is technically the same thing.”

“There’s nothing wrong with using connections to carve out a new life for yourself.”

“I guess. I just find it difficult sometimes. I married to get away from my father. It turned out I married his protégé. Talk about out of the frying pan into the fire. I have no idea why I’m telling you all this, even Gill doesn’t know that.”

“Maybe it’s because you know it will go no farther. I may be a lot of things, but I am not a gossip, and besides, I’m a Literature professor, I’m interested in stories.” 

She laughed. “I bet you have an interesting one yourself.”

“The most interesting thing about me is Neal and our baby.”

“Yes, Gill said you were expecting via surrogate. Congratulations.” They both leaned back as the starters were delivered. French Onion soup. Elisa reached for the bread basket and offered it to Spencer. He took a slice and she placed it back on the table. “You want to start a trust fund for your baby?”

“Possibly, though for the moment I want to secure a good pension for both of us. Gill said to see Chester.” Spencer noted Elisa flash a glance at Chester, who was talking to what Spencer assumed was his wife. 

“You could. He can diversify individual portfolios, but there is an element of risk.”

“Isn’t there always?”

“There’s risk, and then there’s risk.” 

“You haven’t diversified?”

“I have. I need to become financially independent from my father. I want to be able to tell him, before he dies, that I don’t want his money or his connections.” Good motive for embezzlement. She glanced at Chester again. “However, it’s just me. I don’t have dependants who will be affected should my risk all approach not work out. You’re a nice guy, Cole, you have a cutesy new family. I don’t think that kind of risk is what you’re looking for.”

“You make a good point.” He took another spoonful of soup. “Maybe I should speak to that Mackenzie guy instead. Dean Roden said he advises on school investments. That must be safer, surely.”

Elisa almost stopped breathing. “I, personally, wouldn’t trust that man with my garbage, let alone my money. He’d mine it for information and sell it to the highest bidder.” She sighed. “I hate my life. The man is probably trustworthy, I don’t even know him. He just reminds me of my father. Cut of the same gib, and all that.”

It was obvious there was more to it, but Spencer didn’t want to push further without shutting her down. He glanced along the table, feeling eyes on him and not for the first time that evening, to meet the glance of Majorie Crowden, Head of Psychology, and one of the few faculty he knew as his alter-ego. She smiled briefly and went back to her soup. He leaned in to Neal’s ear. “I think I may have a problem. Marjorie keeps staring at me. She’s lectured with ‘Reid’. Even co-authored a paper. If anyone is going to recognise me, it’s her.” He glanced back. “She’s looking again.”

Neal turned his head and kissed him, a full kiss, with tongue, and then nuzzled into his neck. “You’re so naughty,” he said, just a little too loudly for the company they were in, and Spencer grinned. “Baby, could I have something to drink?”

Spencer waved over a waiter. “Sparkling water for my husband, please.” The waiter nodded. He glanced back at Marjorie, and she seemed to be otherwise occupied with a colleague. Hopefully, they had diverted disaster. At least for now.

 

Just as they were finishing up the main course, Chester dropped a bombshell. “You know, Cole, you remind me of someone. It’s the strangest thing.”

“Oh? Who would that be?”

“I’m not sure. You know when you have that feeling something is familiar, but you can’t figure out from where? But sitting here with you…I’m definitely getting echoes of someone.”

“Do you think we’ve met before?”

“It’s unlikely Cole would remember,” Neal said. “Unless you’d actually interacted significantly.”

“That’s unlikely,” Chester snapped. It took Spencer a while to realise Chester had taken Neal’s comment to mean they could have slept together. 

“We’re around the same age, which college did you go to?” They weren’t. Chester had to be at least ten years older than Spencer.

“I’m almost fifty. I hardly think we’re the same age.” He looked much older than fifty. 

“I’m not far behind you,” Spencer said, smoothing the grey at his temples. “Catches up with us all at some stage. That’s why we’re starting a family, before I’m too old to enjoy it.”

“You don’t look it.” Chester was obviously pissed. 

“That’s because I have a dashing young thing on my arm. Neal keeps me young.”

“Neal mentioned you’d like to plump out your pension, we can talk,” Chester looked at his watch. “I’ll have some time after the dinner.”

“Okay.”

“It will come to me,” he said. “Who you remind me of. I didn’t see it before, but with your hair down…”

 

Dinner continued for another hour with desserts and drinks, and soon people started to file back to the bar. Elisa pulled Spencer to one side.

“Just be careful with Chester. He can be…vindictive.”

“Thank you for the warning. I won’t be swayed into anything until I speak with my financial advisor, so don’t worry too much.”

“Don’t tell him you have an advisor. He’ll just tell you to have them arrange what you need. He only works with people who use him as their advisor.”

“Good to know.”

“I’m going to catch up with Gill. Maybe we can get together for coffee sometime next week?”

“That would be great.”

She smiled. “Have a lovely evening.” She looked to Neal at Spencer’s side. “See you soon, Neal.”

“What’s the verdict on her?” Neal spoke directly into Spencer’s ear. 

Spencer turned to kiss Neal’s neck, and nibble his ear. “I think she’s involved somehow. How would she know to warn me off if she doesn’t know what he’s up to?”

“Could she be working alone?”

“I think it’s shaping up to be a three-man team. Her, Chester and Mackenzie.”

“I’ve got it.” They both turned to see Chester making his way over to them. “You remind me of that guy…” Spencer’s heart sank. “The British guy, with the beard. Controversial. Brand…Russell Brand.”

Neal laughed, and Spencer pinched his ribs. “Ow, what? At least the disguise is working,” he whispered.

“Not funny.” 

The revelation seemed to have put Chester in a good mood. He put a hand on Spencer’s shoulder. “Come and talk. Let’s put that money to work for you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV flipped on me, and my brain couldn’t figure out how to change it without losing what I wanted to say, so…good luck.

Neal flopped onto the bed next to Spencer. “Now that,” he gulped in air to steady his breathing, “that, was worth waiting for.” His ass smarted in the best way, and he gave a full body shudder.

“I told you I’d have something special for you this evening if you were a good boy.” Spencer was grinning, and Neal had to kiss him, just had to. They tangled their limbs together, ignoring the stickiness and Spencer sighed. “Hopefully we’ll have enough information for Peter to authorise an investment, and I can come home.”

“Peter should look more closely at William Mackenzie. If he’s involved in this, I bet his firm is too.”

“And if Elisa is involved, it’s possible she’s also targeting her father’s fortune in some way.”

“Who thought Chester could turn out to be the good guy out of the three of them?”

“Good, is relative.” Spencer reached for the cloth they’d left next to the bed and wiped his stomach. “If the money he’s taken can’t be traced, there are going to be some very unhappy retirees in the near future.”

“Do you have a pension?”

“Yes. It’s performing well, but it’s low risk.” He hesitated, and Neal placed a hand on his chest. 

“You don’t have to say anymore. It can wait.”

“It’s just easier if I lay everything out for you in one go. Did you speak to June?” There had been so much going on since getting back from Las Vegas, Spencer hadn’t asked Neal how the conversation with June had gone about him moving in.

“She’s delighted to have you. She even said we could use one of the spare bedrooms and take the bed down in here, so we’d have more space.”

“She’s amazing, isn’t she?”

“She certainly is. If we did that, you could bring your couch and a couple of bookcases. The rest can go into storage until we find our own place. Did…” Neal stroked over Spencer’s chest. “What made you think of a brownstone in Slope Park? Is that something you want, should I start looking there?”

“It just popped into my head. I came across the area when I was apartment hunting, and it looked domestic, family oriented. The brownstones there are also very expensive, so the idea we’d just bought one would give the right financial snapshot.” Spencer wriggled around to be able to look Neal in the eye. “Why? Is it something you’d love or hate?”

“Spencer, I’m happy to live anywhere you are. What you want, what you like, is important to me.”

“The same goes for me, Neal. I want to be where you will be happy too.”

Neal snuggled in. “Then we can look everywhere. But, Slope Park is nice. I wouldn’t hate the idea.”

“But you wouldn’t love it either?”

“Why don’t we leave it until we actually look at one. Then you’ll know, rather than me trying to say what I’m feeling about it.” 

Neal was holding something back. Something he was embarrassed about. Spencer figured it was better to give him some space to think about what Spencer’s little improv had   
brought up for him than try to pin him down when the thoughts weren’t fully formed. “That sounds like a good plan. And we should look at lots of places in and around the village too. It will be nice to be close to June.”

“Yeah, I think of her as family, you know. She’s done so much for me. And I know Peter has always thought I’m taking advantage of her, but I actually don’t like the thought of her living alone or renting this place to just anyone. I don’t think she has any concept of the value of some of her things.”

“Her children don’t live locally?”

“They do, but they have busy lives, kids…I can count on one hand the number of times I’ve seen them here in almost four years. That makes me sad. She sees the grandkids regularly, but it’s still not the point.”

“No, it’s not. Don’t worry, we’ll keep an eye on her. And if anyone else does move in, they’ll know she has friends in the FBI looking out for her.”

They snuggled quietly for a few moments, fingers trailing over each other, and Spencer just listened to the sound of their breathing. It was soothing, comforting to know he wasn’t alone. And it was a new thing for him. He’d felt it with Neal before, but not to this extent, like something had pressed them closer together, somehow. “I know I don’t have to say it,” he said quietly into Neal’s shoulder. “But I love you, Neal. I love just being with you.”

Neal rolled closer, throwing a leg over Spencer, and using his shoulder as a pillow. “And you know I love you. I was so lost before you came along. I’ve always felt I had purpose, but you…you’ve given me direction. I’m excited about the future, about our future, and what we can build together.”

Spencer kissed the top of Neal’s head. “Me too,” he whispered. “Me too.”

 

It was too early for Spencer. Neal smiled as he handed him his coffee as he sat curled into the conference room chair as though he could nap. “You really aren’t a morning person, are you?” 

“Not if I can help it.” Neal watched as Spencer sipped gingerly at the cup. “It’s hot,” he complained.

“God, I love you.” Neal pressed a kiss to Spencer’s cheek producing a smile. “That’s better. I’m sorry to drag you into the office before school, but it would be better if Peter hears the highlights from you.”

“Because he doesn’t trust you?”

“No, it’s not that, not with something like this anyway. It’s more that he appreciates your take on it as experienced FBI, profiler, and holder of eidetic memory.”

“And I figured it would be my charm.” They both laughed, just as Peter opened the door to the conference room. 

“What’s wrong? Do I have breakfast on my tie?” he said looking down at it.

“I was just pointing out that Spencer is not a morning person.”

“Right, let’s get this moving then, and he can take a nap in his office on campus.”

“Chance would be a fine thing. I don’t think I have ever worked so hard. And the queue of students always waiting to talk to me…ugh. I can’t wait to get back here, to a team who only talk when absolutely necessary.”

“It’s a queue of female students,” Neal said to Peter. Peter nodded in understanding. “But, we have lots of lovely juicy leads for you, and I have some great recording.”

“Excellent. Who’s first?”

 

They wrapped it up in an hour, and Neal reluctantly sent Spencer off to work. When he returned to the conference room, Jones and Diana were also going over the information they’d gained from the dinner. 

“Is he going to be okay there for another week?” Peter asked Neal.

“Yeah, I think so. It’s just hard on both of us. More so for him. He’s getting a lot of unwanted attention he’s not sure how to handle.”

“From students?”

“And faculty. We had a bit of a confrontation with one of the women last night. She seems to be a bit of a kingpin. Hopefully, she won’t make life too difficult for him.” Neal sighed. “And some of those girls throwing themselves at him are only eighteen. It’s disturbing to think there may be professors who would take advantage, you know?”

“It happens.” Peter thought for a moment. “You know, if Spencer thinks he has any evidence of inappropriate relations between staff and students I can follow it up with the Dean.”

“I’m glad you said that, because I have a whole section on my recording from last night of female faculty bragging about sleeping with their students.”

“We’ll deal with it,” Peter said. “Now, back to the embezzlement. You think it could be the three of them working together?” He looked at the file. “Mackenzie, Montague, and, what does that even say?”

“It’s Eastern European. Everyone calls him Chester. Even the students. I’m not sure he knows how to pronounce it himself.”

“Okay, so what are we thinking? Chester sets up the investment, taking the money in the guise of diversifying the pension portfolio. That gives him access to people’s accounts. But what happens next?”

Diana looked up. “From what I can see of Mackenzie, he is potentially creating bogus investments for the money to be funnelled into through his company.”

“And Montague,” Jones added. “She doesn’t seem to be involved in the embezzlement from accounts, but she is on the receiving end of some hefty payments from Mackenzie’s firm.”

“And we can say definitively they are not from legitimate investments?”

“Not at a cursory glance. But if they are forensic accounting will find it.”

“Then it’s time for Spencer to make a deposit. We’ll follow the money and watch activity on his account.”

“Peter,” Peter looked at Neal. “What if they don’t move on his money. We can’t just leave him there.” It was the one concern Neal had from the beginning. That the system was a long con and would take months to gain anything useful.

“His pension will remain active with the college even if he were to leave. We can always pull him out for a family emergency and keep watch. If anything, it’s more likely to create some activity, knowing Spencer isn’t around to notice any anomalies.”

“So there’s no chance of this thing running on for weeks and weeks?”

“None at all. Spencer is too valuable to the Bureau to have tied up in undercover work. He’ll be home next week at the latest.” Neal let out a relieved breath. 

“Don’t worry,” Diana said, patting his arm. “Hubby will be home soon.”

“Ha, ha.” 

“I love the way you call each other baby and honey. So cute.” She was grinning, and Jones was trying not to laugh.

“We don’t actually do that,” Neal said. “It was part of the cover.”

“There’s nothing wrong with calling each other honey.” They all turned to Peter. “There isn’t,” he said, and they all nodded, not bothering to hide their smiles. “There isn’t,” he said again, almost to himself.

 

They were reviewing the case. Spencer had been undercover for ten days and had swung a Friday afternoon off to come into the office and go over everything with the White Collar team. Neal sat back and watched as Peter and Spencer sifted through the details and added meaning to them. They worked eerily well together, though it was easier to watch with Spencer still in costume. They’d been at it a couple of hours, and it looked as though they had enough to go for an arrest. Spencer glanced over at Neal for the tenth time with a longing that made Neal’s belly warm, even with the blue contacts still filtering his Spencer. 

Neal thought he heard a raised voice in the bullpen. He looked over his shoulder and nearly fell off his chair. He’d know that man anywhere, even though he’d never met him. Derek Morgan stood at the foot of the stairs currently blocked by one Clinton Jones. “Um, Spencer…” But Spencer was in the zone with Peter. It would take a bomb going off to get their attention. 

Neal watched as Jones made a gesture for Morgan to wait, and then made his way to the conference room. He put his head in the door. “Peter, there’s a Derek Morgan here to see Spencer.” That got Spencer’s attention. The colour drained out of his face as he looked out of the glass wall into the bull pen.

The door pushed open. “Reid? What the hell have you done to yourself?”

“Can I help you?” Peter said.

The look Morgan gave Peter was withering. “I stopped by to see Spencer. His team said he was working a case with White Collar.” He looked again at Spencer. “I didn’t even recognise you at first.” Back to Peter. “Do you seriously have a junior agent undercover alone on a potentially dangerous operation?”

Spencer sighed, and Peter looked at him, then back at Morgan. “Spencer is the most senior ranking agent in the room. Perhaps you missed the memo. And I have personally witnessed his excellence in the field. He’s a first-class field agent and his team are a credit to him and his abilities. Junior agent? I can see why he left DC, if that’s how you view him.”

Morgan squared up to Peter. “I don’t like your tone.”

Peter didn’t even ruffle. “And I don’t like your intrusion. You are a visitor here, you have no right to barge into another unit’s offices and start laying allegations.” Neal did love Peter sometimes. 

“Reid is not ready for this kind of operation. It’s only six months since he saw his girlfriend murdered in front of him.” He turned to Spencer. “What the hell were you thinking? Are you wearing contacts? Please tell me this is a disguise of some kind.”

“Agent.” Peter’s voice made everyone stand a little straighter. “This is unacceptable.” 

Morgan looked at Peter and sobered. He put up his hands. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Let’s start this again. I’m Derek Morgan, BAU. You are?”

Peter relaxed a fraction. “Peter Burke, you’ve met Clinton Jones, this is Diana Berrigan, and Neal Caffrey.”

“I’ve been visiting the BAU. When I heard about the new team working out of the building, I just knew it was Reid, so I stopped by to say hello.” He looked longingly at Spencer, and Neal’s chest ached. “I didn’t expect to find this, Reid. You’ve been here five minutes. These people don’t even know you, and you’re working dangerous cases for them?”

Peter went to say something, but Spencer beat him to it. “You’re wrong, Morgan. _These people_ as you call them, know me better than you ever did. Than any of you at the BAU ever did.” Spencer walked over to Neal and placed a hand on his shoulder. “And you should know I’m dating Neal, and it’s serious.” Morgan looked as though he’d been hit in the stomach with a baseball bat.

“Okay,” Peter said. “Jones, Diana, let’s give them five minutes.” They quietly slipped out of the room and closed the door.

“Serious?” Morgan shook his head. “You’ve been here five minutes.”

“You keep saying that. I’ve been here seven months, three weeks and five days. And in that time, Morgan, I have been embraced as myself. I’ve learned that it’s okay to be me, that I’m not a freak, I’m not weird, I’m not annoying. Here, I’m normal.”

Neal put his hand over Spencer’s where it still lay on his shoulder. “You’re still brilliant.” Spencer smiled and kissed the top of Neal’s head.

“I saw you a couple of weeks ago.”

“It was a month, and yes, I was already with Neal then.”

“So he’s the reason you left me in the hospital?”

“Morgan, I don’t want to be cruel, but I wouldn’t have been interested in what you were offering even if I wasn’t with Neal.” The pain was evident on Morgan’s face. “For the first time in my life, I feel like I belong, like I’m not some BAU nightmare waiting to happen. If you were the right person for me, I’d have felt that whenever we were together.” Spencer squeezed Neal’s shoulder. “I have a life here. A good one. I’m treated as an equal, not some kid who needs protecting.”

“What did he mean? Burke. He said you were senior agent.”

“I’m SAC for my team. Its an elite unit, the same as the BAU. I report to the director.”

“Wow. I see.”

“Look, Morgan, I’d like for us to still be friends, for you to get to know Neal, and my life here, but I can’t do that if you’re going to sit in judgement over everything. You can’t punish me for growing up. I’m not that naïve kid you met almost nine years ago?”

“Almost?” Morgan chuffed a laugh. “You have changed.” He settled his eyes on Neal, and Neal wanted to crawl under the table. 

“Look, we have work to finish up. Why don’t you hang around and we can go for a drink?”

“With Reid, or with whoever this guy is you’re supposed to be? Because I have to say those blue contacts are freaking the hell out of me.”

“People call me Spencer here. And yes, I’ll change and take out the contacts.” He smoothed a hand over his goatee. “Nothing I can do about this though.”

“Okay, I’ll wait. You know it’s because I love you.”

“You’re in love with an idea of me that doesn’t exist. It never did.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“I have to get back to work. I’ll text you the details of the bar and time.” Morgan nodded and left the room. He stopped on the way out and shook hands with Peter. “Neal, I’m so sorry.” Spencer leaned in and kissed Neal’s cheek.

“Hey, you don’t have to apologise for him.” 

“I would have liked for the two of you to meet under better circumstances. He’s going to spend all night profiling you.”

“If he does that, he’ll see we’re made for each other.” Peter, Jones and Diana reappeared, and Neal squeezed Spencer’s hand just before he stepped away.”

“He’s a real peach,” Jones said.

Diana snorted. “Is that what they’re calling it these days?”

“Okay, where were we?” Peter, ever the workhorse.

 

Neal’s stomach was in knots. They’d put the case to bed for the evening, and it was time to head home, find Spencer under Dr Davies, and then meet Morgan. Spencer had suggested they just invite him to tag along on their usual Friday night, so he could see Spencer’s life first hand. Neal wasn’t sure he wanted Morgan to be able to find them whenever he wanted to, but in reality, he guessed Morgan wasn’t likely to turn into a stalker, so it should be okay. 

Spencer was strung so tight by the time they got back to June’s Neal thought he would snap. “Hey,” he said, rubbing a hand over Spencer’s shoulder. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I just…I wasn’t ready. I’m not ready for him to try to tear this down.” Spencer wrapped him in a tight hug. “I don’t want to hear what he thinks about us, about the real me. It’s not as though he’s ever bothered to really look before now. And, I know he loves me, and I know he would always be there for me, and he has been many times…but this, it just feels…”

“We’re rock solid, Spencer. And he’s going to see that.”

Spencer let out a deep breath. “Yes, he is.”

“Come on, shower first.”

“Will you…” Spencer nuzzled against Neal’s neck. “I need you to make me yours.”

Neal swallowed hard. “I can do that.” He turned Spencer and guided him through to the shower. “I can so do that.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious fluff ahead.

Pleasantly achy. Neal sighed contentedly, and ignored Reece and Dougie teasing him for the blissed out look he had. Spencer was huddled with Greta for the unofficial round-up of the team’s week at work, while Jones was at the bar. Miandra was deep in conversation with Mozzie. He rarely came out with them, but after hearing Morgan was in town thought he should come along to support Neal. He pointed out Morgan wasn’t a rival, because Spencer couldn’t love anyone else the way he loved Neal. Neal knew that, of course, trusted Spencer’s affections implicitly, but it was still nice to hear other people saw it that way too.

Neal’s skin prickled. He glanced around and sure enough, Morgan was striding over to them. He gripped Spencer in a tight hug, and Neal swore he heard himself growl. “Steady,” Dougie said with a hint of concern. “Remember we’re all on your side. However great this guy turns out to be, we’ll still send him packing if he steps over the line.”

“Thanks, guys. It’s just…you know, he’s known Spencer forever, and has made it clear he’s in love with him.”

“He doesn’t have anything on you,” Dougie said. “And there is no way Spencer could love anyone as much as he does you, Neal.”

Neal was still smiling at hearing yet another person say it when he turned to greet Morgan. Morgan didn’t seem happy. “Time to introduce you guys properly.” Neal stood up and Spencer took hold of his hand. “Morgan, this is my boyfriend, Neal. He’s a consultant to White Collar. Neal this is Derek Morgan, an old colleague from the BAU.”

“Old colleague? Is that all I am?”

“Morgan, don’t start already.”

“You’re right, Reid. I’m sorry.” He turned to Neal. “It’s nice to meet you, Neal. What exactly do you consult on?”

“Whatever’s needed.” And the profiling was already underway, Neal could feel Morgan cataloguing him. He may as well point out the elephant, but before he could get a chance…

“Neal is a convicted felon serving out the last few months of his sentence.” Morgan’s jaw dropped. “He’s been with White Collar for nearly four years, actually.”

“You’re dating a convicted felon? Technically one who’s still in prison.”

“I’m _living_ with a convicted felon, yes. And he’s the best thing that has ever happened to me, so I hope you can respect that.”

Morgan shook his head. “What happened to you, Reid?”

“I’d like to remind you that Garcia would have been a convicted felon had she not taken the position with the BAU, as would Reece, and Miandra on my team, and a number of other people we’ve worked with over the years.”

Morgan frowned, made a complicated face, then shrugged. “I guess that’s true.” He turned to Neal. “What’s your speciality, then? You don’t look like a hacker.”

There was a genuine interest this time, rather than the profiler questioning and Neal was impressed Morgan could get past that little snippet so soon. “Art crimes, forgery, embezzlement. Not that I’ve ever embezzled,” he added quickly. Adler was too clever for him to get to that stage in his criminal career. “I was charged with forging bonds.”

“Neal and Peter have been hugely successful. They apprehended Vincent Adler, recovered priceless Nazi treasure. You know,” Spencer said excitedly, “it was Neal who brought back Rob MacLeish, from a non-extradition country, no less.”

“That’s impressive.”

“Thank you. It was Peter remembering the song you learn at Quantico that put him on our radar.”

“Rob’s fair ladies?” Morgan laughed. “I was singing that in my sleep for months.”

“He’d taken up model building and had a wall of ships in bottles and a couple of yachts in dock named after them.”

“Well, credit where it’s due. What will you do once your sentence is up?”

“I’m waiting to hear whether I can stay on as consultant.”

“Well, I hope it works out for you.” Neal was stumped by the genuine nature to Morgan’s comment. 

“I’ll get some drinks.” Spencer touched his hand to Neal’s arm. “I won’t be long.” Neal wanted to hold on to him, so he wouldn’t be alone with Morgan, but Dougie nodded to him to show they were watching, and he relaxed.

“This is your regular watering hole?” Morgan looked around, assessing. 

“Yeah, we tend to eat here, then go on to a local forties club to dance.”

“Reid, dancing? This I have to see. It was painful trying to get him to dance in DC.”

“He likes swing dancing. We’re good, even if I do say so myself.”

“You dance together? In a straight club?”

“We do. This is New York, after all.” Morgan smirked. “Do you swing dance?”

“Hell no. But,” he shrugged, “first time for everything.”

“Spencer said you’re one for the ladies. You’ll need to be able to dance if you expect any attention at the club later. Although, Miandra seems to be eyeing you with great interest. But, she will insist on you at least having a go.”

“I have no interest in picking anyone up. I’m here to see Reid. To spend time with him. And to show him I’m serious about what I’m offering him. That may upset you. But frankly, I don’t care.”

“I see that.” Neal couldn’t help but admire the man’s honesty. “Surely, though, if you really care about _Spencer_ , you’ll respect his choices. I mean, god, you can’t even call him by his first name.” Morgan was about to counter, but Spencer returned with the drinks. He pulled his chair close to Neal’s and leaned over for a lingering kiss. “Mmm,” Neal said as he pulled away. “I could do with some more of that.”

“We have the weekend.”

Neal ignored the death stare from Morgan, while Spencer seemed oblivious to it. “Apart from tomorrow morning. You promised Peter, remember. It’s the only reason we got out of there at all this evening.”

“A couple of hours,” Spencer kissed him again, “and then you’re all mine.” He turned his attention to Morgan. “Why were you in New York talking to the BAU?”

“You know they’ve wanted me to head up the team here for a number of years.” Morgan took a mouthful of his beer. “DC hasn’t been the same without you. I was looking to make a fresh start.”

“You’re moving to New York?” Spencer gripped Neal’s thigh. 

“Hey, I’m not following you. You’re the one who refused to tell me where you were. Nobody from the NYBAU said you were in the building, not even when I mentioned you. I turned up to see your team on the off chance you were one of the big brains’ who apparently had done it again, in terms of taking the hot spot for closing cases this month.” Morgan shrugged. “I overheard agents talking about it in the line at the cafeteria.”

“You went to the cafeteria?” Neal screwed up his face. “The food is not good.”

“Almost as bad as the coffee used to be in White Collar.” Spencer linked his hand with Neal’s on the arm of his chair.

“Almost.” Neal lifted Spencer’s hand to kiss it. “Spencer bought us a new coffee machine.”

“You all deserved it, we had some high-profile wins working your cases.” Neal revelled in Spencer attention, just his quiet, thoughtful gaze and the biggest grin.

“What exactly is it you do, Spencer?”

Spencer snapped his attention to Morgan in surprise. “Clear cold cases.”

“That’s it?”

“No. But, it’s not really the place to get into it. Maybe if you come to New York again you can take a tour of the department.”

“A bit like saying the BAU is just about profiling?” Morgan had turned his full attention on Spencer. It was disconcerting. If it wasn’t for Spencer still holding his hand and playing with his fingers, Neal would have felt like someone on the outside eavesdropping on a private conversation.

“Exactly.” Spencer seemed to sense Neal’s discomfort and smiled at him, squeezing his hand. “It’s just what the department is best known for.”

“Do you miss the BAU?”

“Honestly?” Spencer took a moment to think, all the while looking at Neal. Then turned to Morgan. “I don’t miss it. I occasionally miss the camaraderie we used to have, but the death, and the darkness…no. I actually sleep through the night now.”

“I can’t remember the last time you had a nightmare,” Neal added, receiving a death glare from Morgan.

“Part of that is because Neal is there,” Spencer said to Morgan. “A constant, calming presence, but it’s also because I’m not reminded daily of the real depravity that exists in the world. I don’t have to walk in their shoes or try to follow their train of thought.”

“You know, Gideon would be devastated to hear you’d left the unit.”

Spencer huffed. “Bringing up Gideon is a low blow, Morgan, and you know what? He would be happy for me. He’d take one look at all this,” Spencer waved his hand around the room, “the fact I have friends, a serious relationship, that I’m relaxed and well-rested, and he’d congratulate me on getting out while I still had time to find this. That I didn’t wait until I was washed up, like he did. And I don’t care what you think about my choices, because they’re mine, and I don’t expect you to understand them because you’ve never understood me.”

“Reid…Spencer, that’s not true.”

“I don’t want to argue with you. But for once, stop thinking of me as your pretty boy, as some sad kid that annoys the hell out of you, and actually look at me. I brought you here, I invited you out with us tonight so you could see my life. And I hoped…I hoped maybe you’d be happy for me.”

“Okay,” Morgan said. “Okay, I’ll try to do exactly that.”

“Good.” He turned to Neal. “I’m starving. Where’s the menu?”

 

Neal reached for his water bottle and flopped into the booth. He chugged half the bottle and handed it to Spencer who finished it. “I’m going to dance with Greta,” he said, throwing the empty bottle at Neal and winking at him. Jones appeared with a tray full of new water bottles, left them on the table and went off to cut in with Miandra and Morgan. Morgan made his way over to sit next to Neal and snagged a bottle. He’d been pleasant over dinner. Good fun, if Neal was being honest, and the rest of the group seemed to like him. Well, Reece and Mozzie were more tolerating the interloper, but even so…

“That is almost as good as a work-out.” Morgan drained the bottle completely. “I’m bad at it, and I still had fun. I see why you come here.”

“Spencer says it takes the edge off. He hasn’t needed that for a long time, but this week has been hard on him.”

“Is it dangerous?”

“It’s not that, it’s constantly being surrounded by so many people, everyone wanting his attention, and the fact he can’t be himself.” 

“Because of the character he’s playing?”

Neal nodded. “Some of the faculty know Dr Reid, and certain departments know his work and have seen him speak at various symposia.”

“With the BAU?”

“No,” Neal said, trying to gauge whether Morgan could really be so oblivious to Spencer’s work. “You realise Spencer is well-known for his published work in many fields, right? He guest lectures around the country, is an external examiner for dissertations, peer-reviews in notable journals, I mean you have to know that about him.”

“I knew he occasionally went to talks.”

“But not that he was the speaker? Did you know he consults for the NSA, CIA, Secret Service?”

“On what?”

“Wow, he’s right. You don’t know him at all.”

Morgan looked over to where Spencer was throwing Greta around the dance floor, laughing and smiling. “Seeing him here, with you guys, I have to say I may agree with you.” Morgan twisted the empty water bottle over in his hands. “I hate to say it, but I have never seen him so relaxed, never seen him smile so much. He used to be wound so tight in DC, and he’d never stop talking, especially when he was nervous—which was a lot. Here he’s different. And yet he was so edgy when he came to see me at the hospital.”

“That’s because he was worried about you.”

“It wasn’t just that, though was it? He wanted to be here with you.”

“We…I was having a challenging time, and he wanted to be here for me.”

“Challenging?”

“An armed assailant was waiting for me in the apartment. Wanted to kidnap me to complete a job. It happens more often than you’d think.” Neal sighed. “Luckily, Spencer was with me.” Morgan frowned, and Neal realised he didn’t understand how that would make a difference. “Spencer took him down, had him in restraints by the time back-up arrived and took me back to his place. It was the early hours of the next day he got the call to come back to DC.”

“I guess you do see a different Reid. Spencer,” Morgan corrected. “I see he’s found a new family, and I see he loves you.”

“But?”

“I don’t know if there is one. I could say I miss him, which I do, but I’m starting to think that can’t be true, because the Reid I knew, or thought I knew isn’t him. And yet he is.” Morgan shook his head. “But, as you wanted a but…if you hurt him, I will end you.”

Neal laughed. “Now that, I can live with. It’s not going to happen. Spencer told you I was the best thing that had ever happened to him, but he has literally saved my life, and still every day I learn something new and amazing about him. He fills my life with such joy and light…” Neal felt himself starting to tear up. “Morgan, I seriously, don’t know what I would do without him. And I know you want to protect him, but here’s my warning to you…if you ever, try to take him away from me, I will come for you so hard you’ll never know what hit you and you won’t get back up, not for a long, long time. I won’t end you, because Spencer wouldn’t want that, but you will think long and hard before you consider looking for him again.”

Morgan held out his hand. “And that,” he smiled, “I can live with.” They shook on it. And it was odd, given the threats they’d both laid down, but at the same time it was right. Neal didn’t doubt Morgan loved Spencer…well, Reid—his pretty boy—but he didn’t even know Neal’s Spencer, so he wasn’t competition. And should Spencer ever tire of his life in New York, tire of Neal and being true to himself, then it wouldn’t matter if he sought out Morgan because he wouldn’t be Neal’s Spencer anymore anyway. But, as Spencer had said when he first donned his alter-ego Dr Davies, and several times since, his greatest wish was just to be himself with Neal. Just the two of them. With their whole selves. Nothing hidden, nothing to be ashamed of, just truth and love. True love. And so however much Morgan hoped, however much he pined for his Reid…it was for a person who no longer existed, possibly never had, and Neal finally understood what Spencer had meant when he said his life here was real, that he belonged, and that Neal was the only person who saw all of him, just as he was the only one who saw all of Neal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one, as I know you have been waiting patiently. I've been on holiday, but now I'm back the updtes should be reasonably regular again. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.   
> :)

Sunday brunch on the terrace. Spencer stretched out on the lounger and sighed contentedly. There was nothing better. Especially as he’d be finishing up at the college on Tuesday, hopefully with arrests to follow a day or so after. It had been a hard slog, but worth it to save people’s pensions. The bonus would be an investigation into inappropriate relations between faculty and staff. Any time that kind of power imbalance could be addressed was good in Spencer’s book. 

“Happy?” Neal brought out fresh coffee, and more toast. 

“Very.” He shifted to make room on the lounger for Neal, accepting a kiss in the process. “How about you?”

“Do you need to ask after the morning workout you just gave me?” Spencer basked in Neal’s beaming smile. 

“Just checking.” Spencer helped himself to a piece of toast.

“How come you’re so hungry this morning?”

Spencer grinned. “Do you need to ask after the morning workout you just gave me?” 

Neal laughed. “God, I love you.” They sat together in comfortable silence, finishing breakfast and drinking coffee. It was this companionship Spencer hadn’t realised he’d been missing in his life before Neal. “Morgan will be back in DC by now?”

“Yeah, he texted me from the airport when he arrived. He’s decided to stay with the BAU there. It’s funny, how many times New York have tried to poach him. I guess it’s just not meant to be.”

“Did you tell him you’d been assisting them occasionally?”

“God, no. And I really must thank Hernandez for not letting on when I get back to the office. He’d have been even more impossible than he was if he knew.”

“It all turned out okay in the end though, right?”

“Yes.” Spencer patted Neal’s thigh. “Because you are amazing. I will need to bring Garcia up to date though. She can keep an eye on whether he gossips to anyone. I’d really rather he didn’t fill J.J. in on your status as a felon before Henry’s visit. I don’t want her to think I tried to hide it.” 

“And that’s booked for next weekend?”

“Yes, all being well. J.J. has said Henry can come here even if she and Will are working. It just means the nanny will bring him and stay over at a hotel.”

“The kid is going to be exhausted. Moz has arranged a million things for him to do.”

“I’m hoping it will be the beginning of a regular thing, so it won’t matter if Henry doesn’t get to do everything at once. As long as he likes it here with us, of course.” Not that Spencer was really worried. He knew Henry well enough to know he’d love the attention, and all the excursions planned, and all that aside, he’d love just spending time with Spencer. He was a lovely boy with a million questions bubbling up whenever he was around Spencer. And Spencer loved hearing his thought process and watching him grow.

Their morning continued with casual chatter about the book Spencer had just finished, and the painting Neal was working on, about the improv theatre they were booked for during the week, and where they could go for their next weekend away. Neal was leaning towards The Hamptons for the last of the summer sun, and that sounded good to Spencer simply because it would make Neal happy. And maybe now was the best time to make Neal even happier. 

“You know,” Spencer said, stroking a hand long Neal’s naked thigh. “We could take an hour to go over my finances today, then maybe go to the park?”

“If you think it’s a good time. I don’t want you to feel obliged.”

“Neal…” Spencer didn’t have to say anymore. Neal pressed against him in way of an apology.

“Sometimes it seems I still need a little reassurance that this is as good as I think it is.”

“I know what you mean, I do too, and it’s good not to take anything for granted, but please, Neal, always remember it is that good, and never doubt you deserve something good. We both do.”

Neal cuddled in and kissed Spencer’s shoulder. “Yes, we do.”

 

“Okay. That sums up the Reid financial portfolio.” Spencer looked over to a blatantly stunned Neal and huffed. “I know I’m overly cautious, but I have my mother’s medical considerations. She was blessed with very good insurance cover, but I still have to top it up for the level of facility she is in and she is still relatively young.” 

“Spencer, I don’t know what to say.”

It wasn’t the response he’d been expecting. “I don’t understand.” A trickle of fear ran through Spencer’s body as he felt Neal retreat.

“I can see why you didn’t share this straight away, and you know if Peter ever gets wind of it he’ll spend all his time trying to convince you…”

“Stop.” Neal looked at Spencer, all wide-eyed, and with obvious concern. “This relationship is between me and you. I have enough life experience to realise even those who think they know what’s best for us really don’t, so let’s cut the crap of what everyone else is going to think. You said it yourself, we are solid. We are it for each other, for as long as we are both breathing. I don’t see why that should change just because you realise I have money.”

“But…”

“I don’t care about ‘but’.” Neal looked down as Spencer raised his voice. “Other people can think what they want. I know you love me for me. I know you aren’t working some long con, and if it makes you feel better I’ll say I know that because I don’t have Adler billions. But you know very well the real reason I know is because I know you. And Neal,” Spencer touched a gentle hand to Neal’s cheek and he looked up. “If you don’t know that by now, then we have more problems than a few lousy million tied up in super safe investments.” Silence. Spencer’s heart clenched, and he felt the first prickle of tears. “Please tell me we don’t have a problem.”

Neal took a deep breath, but he smiled, and it was a genuine, heartfelt smile. “Spencer, we don’t have a problem. You have faith in me I don’t have in myself yet, and you are the only person who knows the real me. I’m only worried because I know what other people will put you through if they ever realise your net worth. Because they certainly don’t have any faith in me or my ability to move beyond material considerations.”

“You’re sure that’s all it is?”

“Only you know how much I have left from my previous life. With the exception of Mozzie, they won’t realise I don’t need your money to live the life I want. And we both know there are very few people who see the real treasure, which is us, this, being together. You already know I would give up everything I have to be with you. I guess for a moment there, realising you have money was a source of stress, but only because of what other people would think.” Neal smiled. “But we’ve already overcome other people’s negative attitudes just from us being together. When they find out about this, we’ll handle it.”

“There is no reason for them ever to find out.”

“Well, that very much depends on where we decide to live, and the trips we go on through the year.”

It was a good point. One Spencer hadn’t thought of, and the last thing they wanted to do was spark the attention of Peter to look into how they were funding their lifestyle. But at the same time, Spencer didn’t want to curb the life they lived for the sake of other people, or for a quiet life aeay from curious eyes. “I guess it will come to light at some point. As long as we don’t care what people think, I don’t see how it will make a difference.”

“You’re right. It’s our choice. And ultimately, they don’t need to know whether we buy or are renting, whether we buy outright or have a mortgage. After all, this place is evidence that there are ways to live big for very little.”

“Exactly. It’s nobody’s business but ours.” Spencer started to clear away his paperwork. “I counted cards in Vegas for a number of years, and I was very careful about how I managed that money. Even if you wanted to contribute to the cost of our home from your…nest egg,” Spencer said carefully, “there is no real way for anyone to prove it isn’t money I won at the casinos.”

“But would you mind?”

“I’ve told you before. I accept you as you are. I wouldn’t support any new criminal activity to boost our finances together, but what you came to this relationship with is what it is, and I have no problem with how you choose to make use of it.”

“In that case,” Neal waited until Spencer met his gaze, “I want to buy our home so that you can maintain your finances for your mom’s care.” He reached over and took Spencer’s hand. “I don’t want you ever having to worry that you have enough to look after her, even though I know you could count cards again to top up your pension.” Spencer looked down at their hands, clasped together. “I don’t want you to have to have to do that again, Spencer. I want to take care of you.”

Spencer smiled even as the tear rolled over his cheek, because yes, this was what he had been missing all those years…not just the companionship, but someone who wanted to take care of him. He’d never had that before. Not even his mom had been able to do that for him, not really. And he knew exactly how Neal felt, because he felt the same way. He wanted to take care of Neal, to provide a home, a safe haven from the world that refused to just let him be. That’s what they were for each other, that’s what they would create together in their new home, and as much as Spencer wanted to contribute financially to the project he recognised how important it was to Neal, what he was offering Spencer by saying he would take care of it, and what a gift it would be to allow Neal that privilege. “If that’s what you want,” he said, as Neal brushed away the tears. “It isn’t necessary, and I know you know that, but if it will make you happy, then it makes me happy.”

“Good.” Neal lifted Spencer’s hand to kiss it. “Now, let’s go to the park. We can get lunch on the way home.”

“Maybe,” Spencer said, not letting go of Neal’s hand. “Maybe I could buy a little holiday home for us somewhere. A place we can get to easily and regularly, just for us. What do you think?”

“It sounds perfect. All we need is a bedroom, a terrace and a very large bath.”

“And lots of mirrors?”

Neal blushed. “Lots.”


	7. Chapter 7

Neal couldn’t sit still, he was too nervous. There was too much riding on the next ten minutes for him to get a handle on himself. 

Spencer placed a firm hand on his knee. “Will you calm down. It doesn’t matter what they say.”

“Okay, okay, just read it already.” It was the letter from the powers that be about his commutation. There were too many possibilities to guess what it contained. A date? A decision? The offer of a job? Neal wanted to rip the envelop out of Spencer’s hand. It was frustrating the letter had been sent to Spencer, but at least it hadn’t gone to Peter. 

Spencer sighed, opened the envelop, and scanned the two-page letter without giving anything away. Then he looked up at Neal and smiled. “Good news.” Neal swallowed hard. “A review has been set for the end of next month, that’s four weeks and five days away. They will gather evidence before hand, so the meeting will be an informal chat with you, and then they will give their decision by the end of the day.”

“That’s…is that good news?”

“It’s not all. They are offering you a permanent position as a civilian consultant to White Collar, with license to consult with other units as required. The salary is a good one. They must want to make sure you don’t feel the need to supplement your income. I know agents who are on less.” Spencer handed Neal the letter. “If they are offering you a job, I would say the commutation hearing is a formality.”

Neal looked over the letter, but he was too fidgety to actually read it. “So, you think that’s it? In five weeks, I’ll be a regular citizen again, which would be…six weeks early, give or take a few days.”

They were in the office, but Spencer pulled Neal on to his lap and kissed him. It started light and teasing but quickly developed to the point Neal pulled at Spencer’s shirt. Spencer broke the kiss, holding Neal’s hand in place so he couldn’t go any further. “Just bringing you out of the rafters.” Spencer nuzzled. “You can’t ravish me in the office.”

“Are you sure? Because I don’t think your team will mind.”

Spencer pushed Neal to his feet, took his hand and dragged him to one of the small offices. He locked the door, closed the blinds, and pressed Neal up against the wall. “Now, you can do as you please.” He dived in for another kiss, deeper and harder than the last, and this time Neal got his hand under Spencer’s shirt, the feel of warm skin spurring him on, pulling and unfastening until his fingers closed around Spencer’s cock and stroked with a firm grip. Spencer whimpered, and Neal slipped to his knees taking Spencer in. Just the taste of him settled Neal’s nerves. Spencer braced himself against the wall, leaning over Neal as he worked, and god, it was hot knowing they were at the FBI, knowing someone could try the door at any moment. It pushed him to take Spencer deeper, his jaw aching, lips stretched around his size. Spencer was close, so much quicker than usual, words flowing from his beautiful mouth as all coherent thought left him, and then he was coming, and Neal swallowed every drop, supported Spencer’s shaky legs as he cleaned him up and tucked him away. “You are so…”

“Deliciously naughty?” Neal chuckled. It was a phrase they used often after visiting Spencer’s mom.

“Yes, that.” Spencer breathed heavily. “I was supposed to be calming you, not the other way around.”

“I’m very calm. Painfully hard, but…” He groaned as Spencer brushed over his crotch. 

“Are you going to allow me to return the favour?”

“I’d rather wait, and have you bury yourself inside me at home tonight.” Neal stood, leaning in for a kiss. 

“I can do both.” Spencer reached for Neal’s zipper before taking to his knees. He nuzzled over Neal’s crotch before sucking him in. Spencer had developed his ability to take Neal beyond his gag reflex and into his throat. He swallowed over and over, allowing the process to massage Neal’s cock with tight heat, before pulling back to swirl his tongue over the head, repeating the process until Neal toppled over the edge of his climax with Spencer’s name on his lips. “Do you feel better now?” Spencer sat back on his haunches and grinned. “I know I do. Though I don’t think we should repeat this too often here.”

Neal’s brain was still fuzzy. He just smiled. Feeling better? Just a bit. He couldn’t’ even remember why Spencer thought he would need to…ah, there it was. Commutation. Job offer. This time, it only increased his good mood. “Thanks to you, I’m on top of the world. This means we can start house hunting.”

Spencer brushed off his knees and straightened out his shirt. “We can indeed. Hopefully we’ll find something with a short commute, so I don’t have to wait too long to get you home after a day at the office.”

“I can work with that.”

“Excellent. You should go and tell Peter the news. I just need to co-ordinate a few things with Greta and then I’ll be up to finalise the arrest details and wrap up my involvement in the case. Tell Peter about an hour. Neal…”

Neal turned in the doorway, and Spencer swiped his thumb over Neal’s lower lip, coming away with a stray drop of come. “Ah,” Neal grinned, “I think that would have given me away.” He kissed Spencer once more and headed off to his own desk a few floors above.

 

Peter had good news of his own. Neal arrived at the office to much back patting and hand shaking. “What’s going on?”

“I’ve officially been offered a combined role as ASAC for White Collar NY and National Collaboration Lead.”

“That’s great news, congratulations.”

“It’s down to Spencer. It was his suggestion to merge the roles and base it here. It seems he has quite the influence.”

“I guess he’s head of the ‘Think-Tank’ for a reason.”

“So it seems.”

Neal took a breath. “I’ve been offered a permanent role as consultant.”

Peter paused, and Neal couldn’t decide whether Peter was pleased or disappointed. “Neal, that is…you deserve it. Looks like it’s reason to celebrate all round. Any news on the commutation?”

“End of next month.”

“That’s the same time I start my new role. I’d say that’s a good omen. Hughes has agreed to stay on until I take over.” And that was good news for Neal. As seemingly stable as things had been with Peter lately, he still didn’t want to go back to Peter holding the strings of his position with the FBI before the end of his sentence. Once he was an employee, he had no problem reporting to Peter, but the memory of being faced with Marshals because of a disagreement was still too fresh in Neal’s mind to trust Peter with his fate. “We should celebrate together,” Peter said, patting Neal’s upper arm. “Are you and Spencer free for dinner this evening?”

“I don’t think so.” Peter raised a questioning brow. “It’ll be his first night at home without the college case hanging over him. We already had a celebration of our own planned.”

“Ah.” Peter grinned. “Maybe another evening this week, then.”

“Once I’ve found my Spencer under the disguise of Dr Davies.” They had a planned visit to the barber for a trim and a close shave, including a helping hand to wash the last of the colour from Spencer’s hair to return him to his former glory. Neal couldn’t wait. He was far more excited to see his Spencer than he was thinking of his commutation, or the job offer. The other things he could live without…Spencer, he couldn’t, and it had been too long since Dr Reid had made an appearance. 

“How about Thursday?”

“Sounds good to me. Spencer will be here soon, we can check with him.” Peter was grinning again. “What?”

“It’s good. Seeing you so domesticated. He’s a levelling influence on you, isn’t he? For the first time I can see a future for you that doesn’t involve bars on the windows.”

“I’ve always seen that future for myself, and so has Spencer.” Neal hid the irritation from his voice, because, really, is that what Peter had always seen for him? “We’re going to be looking for a place together. Start building the life we want.”

“And what does that look like?”

Neal shrugged. “The usual, I guess.”

“Is there a usual?”

“You know what I mean. You have it with Elizabeth. Companionship, friends, a certain level of comfort. We haven’t gotten much farther than that.” Peter’s gaze was heavy, he was studying, evaluating, and Neal knew why. He was trying to ascertain whether ‘level of comfort’ would be in the realm of two employees of the FBI, or whether Neal was thinking of something more. “You don’t seem convinced.”

“Well,” Peter said. “I guess the next few months will be a telling time for all of us.” He looked as though he was going to elaborate but he looked over Neal’s shoulder and smiled. Neal looked around. Spencer was making his way through the office to where they were standing. “I’m sure Spencer knows what he’s doing,” Peter said. “In the meantime, we have work to do.”

 

It was a slow, steady unveiling as first the goatee, then the overly long hair and colour were stripped away to reveal the Spencer Neal had spotted in the elevator that first day. Spencer asked for a little more to be taken off the length of his hair, and Neal liked the new look. New, but one hundred percent still his Spencer. He looked younger, more at peace with himself, and Neal’s heart skipped as Spencer looked longingly at him and smiled. “What do you think?”

“A marked improvement on Dr Davies.” Neal stroked a hand over Spencer’s smooth cheek. “You look so young.”

“As long as I don’t also look naïve, I don’t mind.” Spencer ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m so over everyone thinking I’m just a kid who needs protecting.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen anymore. Not in New York, anyway. You have another high-profile case under your belt, and Peter is very aware he owes his new position to you.”

“That’s not entirely true, but I suppose we should take it as a win. It may make your life easier in the future.” The barber finished cleaning Spencer off and they moved to the counter. “Do you think Peter will manage the transition okay?”

Neal waited until they were out of the shop to answer. He slipped his hand into Spencer’s. “In what way?”

“Having you as an employee rather than a CI. It’s quite a step for both of you.”

“I guess there’s only one way to find out.” Neal stopped in front of a store. “Do you want to pick up some things for dinner? I can cook for us.”

Spencer snaked his arms around Neal’s waist. “Mm, what do you have in mind? I know what I want right now.” He kissed Neal’s neck, just behind his ear. “But I guess we’ll have to eat at some point.”

“All the more reason to pick up something easy.”

“Neal?” Ice slipped down Neal’s spin. He steeled himself before he turned around. 

“Sarah. What are you doing in New York?”

“I came for a meeting.” She gave Spencer the once over, obviously confused at what she’d witnessed. “I’m interrupting…”

“Sarah, this is Spencer, my partner.” Neal kept hold of Spencer’s hand. “Spencer, this is Sarah Ellis.”

“The Sarah Ellis.” Spencer waved his free hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you. It’s a pleasure.” Neal could feel the tension coming off Spencer’s body in waves. 

“I was going to call…”

“Are you here long?”

“I fly out the day after tomorrow.”

God, why was it so awkward? It wasn’t as though he had feelings for Sarah anymore. Not next to Spencer anyway. Spencer poked Neal in the ribs to prompt his response. “Oh, well…”

“I should go,” she said. “It was nice to meet you Spencer.” She looked at Neal and gave a sad smile. “You look happy Neal, and that’s good.”

“I am happy.” Neal looked at Spencer. “We’re happy.”

“I can see that. It was good to see you.”

“Yes.” Neal watched her walk away and there was a sense of relief that went with her. He’d thought he loved Sarah, thought they could have had a life together, and he had loved her in a way. It was only in seeing her after all this time he realised he had kept hold of an aspect of the hurt she’d caused the first time she’d left. The relief he felt now was in knowing he’d let it go, let her go…and really, how could she ever compare to the man beside him? She’d tried to know him, tried to accept him, but in the end the reality of who he was tipped the scales. Even though her leaving had been difficult at the time, it had prepared him for what he had now with Spencer. If it wasn’t for what had happened with Sarah, he wouldn’t have been so open and upfront about everything from the off, wouldn’t have laid himself open for Spencer to see the real Neal Caffrey. 

“Are you okay?”

Neal startled. He looked at Spencer and smiled, tried to ease the concern he saw. “I’m more than okay.”

“You loved her.”

“I did. At the time.” Neal stepped in close and rested his head on Spencer’s shoulder. “Seeing her now, well, it reminds me how lucky I am to have found you.”

“You really mean that?”

“You think I would lie about it?” he said, stepping back and looking at Spencer. 

Spencer smiled. “No, you wouldn’t. Not intentionally anyway. I guess I still need reassurance sometimes. We all do, after all. And she is beautiful.”

“And she’s a lovely person. But she’s still not you.” He placed a chaste kiss on Spencer’s lips. “Let’s shop and get back. Then I can show you exactly how much I mean it. There will never be anyone else for me, Spencer. Sarah is truly lovely, but she never loved the real me, never wanted to know the real me. I was just a fantasy, a flash of excitement. The whole package didn’t live up to her expectations. And I guess it was the same for me with her.” He squeezed Spencer’s hand. “You on the other hand, blow any expectations out of the water, and you love me for who I am, not who you want me to be. How could I want anything more?”

“I just…” Spencer frowned. “I don’t have a problem being your second best, being the consolation prize, Neal, because I do love you, more than anything. It’s okay for you to love someone more and still be with me. I would just want to know. It won’t change the way I feel about you, or our future together.”

“Spencer, this is the one time I get to tell you you’re talking complete nonsense. And you are wrong. So, so, wrong. You are no consolation, and you will never be second best. How could you ever think you would be second best for me?” Neal huffed. “I don’t know whether to laugh, cry, or slap you for being ridiculous.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just needed to know.”

“And now you do.” Spencer dropped his gaze. “You do know now, right? Spencer…tell me you understand. I need to hear you say it.”

It was a rueful smile, but it was at least a smile. “I understand.” He brushed over Neal’s lips with his own. “I promise. And thank you.”

“For what?”

“For loving me as much as you do. For loving me best.”

“Oh, Spencer, you are priceless. If there is a way to love someone more, I don’t know it, and I wouldn’t believe it. Let’s get home.”

“I thought we were shopping for food?”

“Too late. We’ll have to order in later when you’re hungry. And you are going to be seriously hungry by the time I’ve finished with you.”

Spencer smirked. “Promises. Promises.”

 

The walk back to the apartment was a quiet one. Spencer was deep in thought, and Neal decided to give him space. When the door finally closed they looked at each other, and Neal sighed. “You haven’t cleared it, have you?”

“I have, I promise. It just got me thinking on the things we’ve been through, the people in our lives.”

“You’re thinking of Maeve?”

Spencer nodded. “Maybe it’s the same for you with Sarah, but, I loved her at the time, in the only way I knew how, and it felt good. It felt real. I would have been happy with her for the rest of my life, and yet…” He shook his head. “I would have been missing out on so much, and I wonder…I wonder how many people in the world are content without ever knowing there is a deeper way to love, a fuller way to live, and then I wonder whether it matters.” He shrugged. “It doesn’t really make sense, just thoughts chasing through my head.” He pulled Neal’s hips to his. “Is it strange that I feel stupidly happy with what we have, and yet sad that some people will never understand it? It seems like it may be a little weird to some people.”

“Maybe a little.” Neal pressed closer. “But as long as you’re still happy with this I can live with the strange and the weird, because when you roll it all together you are undeniably wonderful.” And he sealed those words with a kiss to convey how utterly, and completely he meant them, before moving on to fulfil his earlier promise. Because this was his Spencer, back from undercover, and looking every inch the man he'd fell for that first morning in the elevator, and Neal intended to make the most of it, now and forever.


	8. Chapter 8

The arrests at the college did not go to plan. Thankfully, Spencer was not involved, but Neal…well, none of the faculty were particularly impressed to find out he was actually FBI and Cole was just an undercover alias. Elisa had been brought in for questioning but had covered her tracks well enough that there wasn’t anything to charge her with. It seemed she really would find her way to financial independence. Chester, on the other hand, was looking at a hefty sentence, as was Mackenzie. He’d been sacked from his beloved company as CEO and seemed to hold Neal personally responsible for the outrage. There had been lots of shouting and running and chasing around, a barricaded door and an attempted escape from a six-storey window. So far, only a third of the missing money had been recovered, and Neal had the sneaky suspicion the rest had found it’s way into Elisa’s many offshore accounts under the guise of legitimate investment dividends. But with all that behind them, Neal and Spencer were now looking forward to greeting J.J, Will, and Henry at the airport. 

“You’re sure she understood?” Neal asked for what felt like the hundredth time, but he had to be sure Spencer had explained the situation. Looking after someone’s son, after all, their only child…well, it was a big deal.

“Neal, if you don’t stop fussing, I am literally going to brain you.”

“That doesn’t actually mean anything. Even you don’t know what you just said.”

“Both J.J, and Will understand you are serving the remaining weeks of your sentence with the FBI. They both trust my judgement that you are of good enough character to remain at my apartment while Henry is with me, and to assist in his entertainment for the weekend. They are also happy for Mozzie to be involved.” Spencer huffed. “Now, please, just…relax and enjoy. You’re making me anxious.”

“And Morgan didn’t say anything?”

“Not that it matters, but no, it seems he hasn’t mentioned anything to anyone. Come here.” Neal took the few steps necessary to stand next to Spencer, and Spencer wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. “I love you. They will love you. Henry is going to adore you almost as much as I do.”

Neal gave in and smiled. “Okay.” He squeezed Spencer and returned the peck on the cheek. “He could still be the one kid that doesn’t…”

“Stop.” Spencer put a finger over Neal’s lips. “Henry is a child of excellent and discerning taste. He will love you.”

“Got it.”

Another ten minutes passed, and Neal started to fret again. It was cut short by a squeal of ‘Uncle Spencer’, followed by a small body slamming into Spencer like a bowling ball. “You’ve grown at least another inch,” Spencer said, swinging Henry around and dropping him back on his feet. “This is my friend, Neal.”

“Hello.” Henry grinned at Neal. “Mom told me you’re Uncle Spencer’s boyfriend. Does that mean you kiss him like Mom kisses Daddy?”

“Uh…” Neal looked to Spencer for help.

“Yes, he does,” Spencer answered for him. “But you don’t have to worry about that.”

“I’m not worried,” Henry said. “Jason and Katie at school both have two daddies, and Annabelle has two mommies. I like that you’re happy, Uncle Spencer, and I like him already.”

“Well, that’s good to know.”

Henry turned to inspect Neal. “Are you and Uncle Spencer going to have a baby?” Neal blanched. He couldn’t even look at Spencer. “You don’t even have to get married right away,” Henry continued. “My mom and dad didn’t.”

“Henry,” J.J. cautioned. “What have we said about personal questions?”

Henry frowned. “But Uncle Spencer, and Uncle Neal aren’t strangers, mom, they’re family.” He drew out the syllables of ‘family’ and Neal was smitten already.

“Yes, they are,” she agreed. “But what do we say about personal questions?”

Henry’s shoulders slumped. “We shouldn’t ask personal questions in public places.” 

“That’s right, and an airport is about as public as it gets, Henry.” 

“Okay.”

“Sorry about that. Nothing like a five-year-old to put you on the spot. You must be Neal.”

“And you must be J.J.” She gave Neal a warm smile and he relaxed. “And Will.” He held out his hand and received a sturdy hand shake and a genuine smile.

“It’s great to meet you,” Will said, looking on as J.J and Spencer hugged, and Henry tried to climb Spencer like a tree. “I hope you realise he’s a handful.”

“All kids are, aren’t they?”

“Well, we’re certainly looking forward to some grown-up time. We really appreciate the invitation.” And just like that, everything was okay. Neal settled into the natural state he had whenever he was with Spencer, and it was as though they had all known each other for years. It was comforting that Neal could mesh so easily into Spencer’s life, it reinforced how right they were for each other.

“Okay,” Spencer said. “Who’s hungry?”

“Me,” Henry cheered, and they all made their way to the hire car and back to Spencer’s apartment.

 

Mozzie was entertaining Henry with some tall tale of spies and espionage as Spencer took a breather. Neal looked on with an expression Spencer couldn’t quite place. Fondness, for sure, but there was something else. “Everything okay?” he asked, putting the finishing touches to the tray of snacks and drinks he’d prepared.

Neal turned to look at him, back momentarily from his daydream. He smiled, a deep contented smile. “He’s a great kid. I can see why you were eager to have him to stay.”

“J.J and Will are doing a great job with him.” Spencer handed Neal a coffee. “He likes you.”

“He strikes me as the kind of kid who likes everyone until given reason not to.”

“Maybe.” They watched Henry giggle as Mozzie communicated some complicated plotline with hand gestures. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Neal snapped his attention to Spencer. “Talk about what?”

“Whatever’s on your mind.”

Neal sighed. “You know, there are occasions when it’s inconvenient that you know me so well.”

Spencer’s breath shallowed as he braced himself for whatever came next. He’d known something was on Neal’s mind, but he didn’t consider it could be anything serious. It was the downside to being so new at anything considered long-term relationship wise. All of these little things had the potential to become really big things that caught you off guard and shifted your world axis. But it couldn’t be anything big, right? Neal would have mentioned it sooner if it was the kind of big that brought about endings. Spencer touched his hand briefly to Neal’s. “Whatever it is, we’ll deal with it.”

“I know. It’s just…I mean, I know this is good, but we haven’t actually been together that long, and although we are both in this for the long haul there are conversations—big conversations—we just haven’t had yet.”

“Hey, I’m giving up my place. We’re going to set up home together. Even the big conversations are going to work out.” They would. They had to, because Spencer wasn’t prepared to let this go, not any of it, not any of Neal.

Neal smiled again, but he sighed. “I always imagined one day I’d be a father, you know? Seeing Henry, seeing you with Henry…I guess it just made me think.”

Spencer watched as Neal sipped his coffee. Big conversation indeed. Still a relief. Unbelievable relief. Because once again they were on a similar page. “I suppose I thought the same. And while it is definitely a big conversation for another time, its not one you should be concerned about. It’s not unusual these days for children to have two fathers. Henry said three of his friends have same sex parents. That’s a pretty high percentage.”

“You’d really consider it?”

“I don’t see why we shouldn’t.” They shared a long look where they were each obviously weighing up the other. “I’m sorry if the whole baby thing with the undercover case hit a nerve for you.”

“Not a nerve, as such, more tickled a long distance thought from my days with Kate.”

“Settling down, having a family…I liked how you talked about that.” Spencer leaned against Neal, shoulder to shoulder as they watched Henry and Moz. “It conjured pictures of a future I’d like for us.”

Neal rested his head on Spencer’s shoulder. “And I didn’t think you could be any more perfect.”

“Uncle Spencer,” Henry ran over and squished himself between them, trying to hug them both. “Mozzie said we can go to the Planetarium. Can we? Please…”

“Snack first, Henry, and then I’m sure we can make time to go to the Planetarium before we meet your parents for dinner.”

“Mom and Dad are fine, they don’t need to see me today. We’re going home tomorrow. I want to spend time with you guys.”

“Mom said you can come back regularly from now on, so you don’t need to worry. And we can come see you in DC too.”

“Will you come for Halloween? Please, Uncle Spencer. You always have the best costumes for trick or treating.”

“Another thing I didn’t know about you,” Neal said, grinning. “I can’t say I’ve ever really been involved in the Halloween thing.”

“You haven’t…oh, wow, well, that is something we will have to remedy, isn’t that right, Henry?”

“So, you’ll come?”

“I think we should. How do you fancy a trip to DC for Halloween, Neal?”

“Sign me up. Though, I will potentially have to book holiday by then as a paid employee of the FBI.”

“And isn’t that just an amazing thought?”

“Almost as amazing as our big conversation.”

“Is that code for something I should know about?” Mozzie asked, joining them at the snack tray. 

“Not yet, Moz,” Neal said, patting him on the back. “Not yet.” 

 

After saying goodbye to Mozzie at the Planetarium, they headed to the hotel for dinner with J.J and Will. Henry dragged his feet, insisting he didn’t need to see mom and dad, but in the end gave in to his stomach and the idea of food. “But Mom will make me eat vegetables, Uncle Neal, and I don’t want to. Can’t we go for a burger?”

“How about we say to Mom you’d like a burger, and that you’ll have a nice big salad with it rather than vegetables?”

“I do like salad,” Henry said, considering the proposal. “I like Avocado, and tomatoes, and some leaves.”

“Excellent. So, we can all eat at the restaurant.” Henry huffed but nodded. “And, if you eat plenty of that salad, I bet we can persuade Uncle Spencer to take us for pancakes tomorrow morning.” Henry beamed, and Neal laughed. “I think we have a deal,” Neal said to Spencer. 

“You have a deal. I have agreed to nothing.” The soft smile Spencer gave Neal told a very different story. 

The chatter continued non-stop all the way to the hotel. Henry asked Spencer about planets and meteorites, which led to dinosaurs, and fossils, and early man… Neal felt dizzy by the time they sat down at their table for dinner. J.J and Will joined them a few minutes later. 

“Has he been speed talking since we left you yesterday?” Will’s smile was welcome. Sure and steady after the flipflopping conversation. 

“They both have. Add Moz to the mix and I’ve barely said a word. It’s been quite restful.”

“Restful? Now I know you’re making it up.”

“Dad, Dad…” And Henry careered into a long, complicated description of everything that had happened since he’d see his dad the day before while the rest of them ordered their food.

J.J watched Henry devour his salad. “What have you done to him? I can never get him to eat salad at home.” Spencer merely pointed at Neal.

“Traitor.” Neal poked Spencer’s upper arm. “Okay, I admit I made a deal. A good portion of salad for breakfast pancakes.”

J.J smiled. “I think we can live with that. I wonder what else you can persuade him to do that I can’t. We may need to talk later.”

 

As dinner wore on, Henry’s chatter eased and he was soon dozing on J.J’s lap as she spoke in hushed whispers to Spencer. 

“You’ve been good for him,” Will said to Neal. “He’s changed since DC. He’s much more…alive, confident in himself.”

“You don’t think he was confident before?”

“He was confident in his facts, his knowledge, but not in the way he carried himself. You’ve come a long way in a short time. What’s your secret?”

“How do you mean?”

“I’ve been with J.J almost eight years, and although we’re in a good place, it’s been a struggle to get here. You two, well, I can see you’re there already, after what, a few months?”

Neal watched J.J stroke Henry’s hair and couldn’t imagine a time when their family dynamic would have been a struggle. “I guess we’ve been through a lot. We’ve both lost people close to us. We didn’t want to waste any more time.”

“I had to fight for every step.” His tone conveyed an echo of sadness even though he smiled. “Until we hit that place where it was almost all taken away. That’s when she gave in to it.” He shrugged. “I was already there. Had been for a long time. I’m still not sure whether she sees this as forever.”

“We can never know for sure.” Neal knew Spencer was his forever, but life had a way of scuppering plans like that. Rather than fret about it, Neal…actually both of them, had agreed to make the most of every moment. Though looking at J.J and Henry, he wondered where having a family would fit into that. They needed time to be together, to build a life together before they became more, and yet if they stuck to their rule of making the most of every moment it would seem appropriate to push on for a family as soon as possible. And yet, Neal wanted more Spencer. Just Spencer. Wanted to show him the world, remap every inch of his body over and over, take him gliding, and sailing, and to the farthest reaches of the planet…just the two of them. And he wanted to see a child curled on Spencer’s lap, nestled in the safe comfort of his arms, knowing that the world had expanded infinitesimally with that new little being. It was a conundrum of epic proportion. One they could only take a day at a time. 

“I think we’re very much alike,” Will said. “I see the way you look at him. Like he’s your whole world. You want to make everything right and perfect for him. I’m that way for these two, soon to be three.” He winked and put a finger to his lips. “She’s planning on telling him this evening. I’m not sure what the future holds, but I know if I have my way it will be more of this right here and now.” Will looked longingly and J.J and Henry. “He looks at you that way too.”

“I hope so.”

“I know J.J loves me, loves our family, but we were a happy accident. I’ll never know whether she would have chosen this for herself.”

“Will, you can’t possibly think she wouldn’t have wanted what you have, what you are to each other? I mean, I know I don’t know you, or your history, but look at her…” They both took a moment to observe J.J’s conversation, her body language, the way Henry cocooned against her chest. “You can’t fake that kind of ease, Will. She’s completed relaxed and open, there isn’t an ounce of tension. You’ve done that. From what Spencer has told me about J.J, she’s pretty highly strung when it comes to work. Focused, determined…that level of commitment comes with a price, usually on homelife, but look at you guys, you make it look easy.”

“Yeah,” Will smiled, “I guess you’re right. She does love her job, but she must love us as much to have another baby.”

“Absolutely. And congratulations. You’re wonderful parents. Henry is a great kid.”

“He is, and worth every headache it’s taken us to get here.” The silence stretched out as they both watched J.J and Spencer catching up. Neal couldn’t quite hear what they were talking about, but when Spencer frowned, he wanted to reach out to support him. It didn’t last, and Neal relaxed again. Then came the biggest grin…” I think she just told him,” Will said. 

Spencer hugged J.J and a sleeping Henry. He looked at Neal. “J.J is pregnant.”

“Will told me. Congratulations,” he said to J.J.

“Thank you,” she said. “I hope you’re prepared to take on the role as a second Godfather.”

“I…I don’t know what to say.”

Spencer patted his shoulder. “You just say yes, Neal.”

“Yes, thank you. Amazing.” Totally amazing. What more could they have done to show Neal he was completely accepted in Spencer’s life? That they saw what he saw, that this was something strong and lasting. It was almost a shame they had Henry for another night at the apartment, because Neal wanted to celebrate, wanted to lay claim once more to Spencer and their forever, wanted to leave Spencer in no doubt whatsoever that regardless of the big conversations yet unsaid, they would always work it out, just as he had said earlier that day. And now, where else was there but to look forward. A new home, a new phase for Neal fast approaching with his commutation and getting used to being apart from each other as they potentially both started to travel for work. But even that didn’t seem so difficult to imagine with the view of the future more set. The celebration could wait another day, though, because Neal wanted to practise being the best Godfather he could possible be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last story thread I have for these two. It’s potentially three chapters worth, four if I get side tracked (which has been known to happen) and then we’re done. I’ll miss these boys together *sigh...
> 
> Trigger alert for the last part of this chapter.

House hunting was a complicated process. When you were looking just for you, and just for now, it was easy. When you were looking for two of you with different needs, and as a place to settle and build a life…that, it seemed was more complicated. Spencer was dizzy with it all. The listings would show great potential, but when they viewed there was always something that proved to be a deal breaker. The view was important. What was the point of a terrace for breakfast if all you could see were brick walls and your neighbours windows? Or a wall of glass if all it did was put you on full view for anyone walking along the street? Did they really need five beds, and five baths? Even if they hired a cleaner that would be extreme, and Spencer didn’t like the thought of a stranger regularly going through his stuff—their stuff—he’d rather clean his own floors than put himself through that level of stress. So, it was slow going. They’d seen ten places already in a week. Neal was trying to remain calm, but Spencer knew he was pushing Neal to the edge of his patience. They’d snapped at each other three times in as many days and Spencer was finding it hard to let go of the tension.

“Spencer…”

“I know, and I’m sorry, but I won’t spend millions of dollars…” He huffed. “I won’t allow you to spend millions of dollars for a terrace I will end up not wanting to use because the neighbours can hang out of their windows and chat. I need privacy, Neal.” He kicked himself for how spoiled and curt he sounded, but come on, this was their life, their home, and a sizeable investment. It was one of the stark differences between them and Spencer hated how it made their ‘thing’ so pedestrian. Money, after all, was the single biggest cause of heartache and break up’s, taking a considerable lead over infidelity. Spencer was ultra-safe and cautious with his money, while Neal was an all-out risk taker who, let’s face it, had already blown through tens of millions of dollars without a second thought in a few short years.

Neal hovered behind him where he sat at the table sifting through paper listings Neal had printed off for him. “Hey,” Neal said, leaning in to speak directly into his ear, and placing his hands over Spencer’s shoulders. “There’s no rush, okay. We have all the time in the world to find the right place.”

“No, we…” Spencer let out a breath. He put a hand over Neal’s to stop him pulling away. “I’m sorry. You’re right. We’re happy here. June’s in no hurry to get rid of us, I just…” He leaned against Neal’s arm. 

“I know, me too.” Neal kissed the top of Spencer’s head. “But being too eager to set up our own home isn’t the answer.”

“And I think we should look again at the budget.” Spencer flicked through a few more listings. “I don’t think anyone is going to believe I just happened to have ten million dollars lying around, and realistically we don’t need to get a place that expensive. Not unless it’s perfect.” He looked up at Neal, who’d stiffened and gone uncharacteristically quiet. “We don’t want Peter poking around. Neal?”

Neal pulled away. “I just need a minute.” Spencer stared after him as he left the room. He wanted to cry. They’d promised themselves they wouldn’t let money—Neal’s money—cause any friction between them. They’d already had a couple of close calls outside of the general snappiness, both times when Spencer had felt the need to reign Neal in from over extravagance, and Neal was still bruised. They’d found the perfect town house, and it really was perfect, everything both of them had listed as must-have’s and would-love, but Spencer had put his foot down when he realised it was on the market for a cool twenty million dollars. Anybody could find the perfect house for that, but it wasn’t practical. It wasn’t sensible. It would risk friendships—Mozzie would be devastated if he found out how deep Neal’s pockets still went—and job security—Peter would launch an investigation into where the money had come from without a doubt. It had taken time, but Spencer had pulled Neal down to a maximum of ten million, with a preference for half that again. Neal had been okay with it a couple of days ago, but now… 

Angry tears burned his eyes. Why were they wasting precious time arguing about this stuff? They should take a break, which after just a week probably wasn’t the best sign for the long haul, and refocus on being together. After all, that was all that was truly important. 

Neal returned ten minutes later. “Spencer, we need to talk.”

“Neal don’t, please.” The tears spilled over and Spencer tried unsuccessfully to hold back a sob. “I’m sorry, okay. Please don’t…”

“Whoa…” Neal was on his knees next to Spencer’s chair, pulling him against his chest. “What the hell did you think I was going to say?” Spencer shrugged. “Look, I was only going to suggest we take a break from house-hunting. Maybe it’s just too soon, or we’ve hit it too hard. Let’s just enjoy each other for now.”

“But you want a place of our own, and now I’ve given back my apartment…” Spencer sniffed. “When I had my own place…” He took a breath to steady himself. He needed to say this right. “I just, I feel like a spare part here. I had no idea how much it would change just because I don’t have the option for us to go to my house. I feel tacked on to the space rather than integrated.”

“Do you think we should rent somewhere else together before we buy?”

Spencer shook his head. “Neal, you know why I don’t want to spend so much money, don’t you? And before you say anything, it’s not just about what other people will think.”

Neal leaned his head against Spencer’s. “Remind me one more time.”

“If we move into something so picture perfect, what have we got left to build? Don’t you want to be working towards something, to have space for our home to grow with us as we discover more of each other?”

Neal smiled, and the edge of tension left his shoulders. “And that is why I love you, Dr Reid.” He kissed the end of Spencer’s nose. “I only wanted to show you how much I love you. I guess I should know by now I can’t do that with money and stuff.” He chuffed a laugh. “Not even a terrace where we can eat breakfast naked.” He kissed each of Spencer’s cheeks. “I would be happy in a bedsit, Spencer. As long as we’re together. You have to know that.”

Spencer nodded. He did know that. But for some reason it didn’t ease the pressure he was feeling, like a dark omen hanging over them. “I’ll feel better once we’ve been away this weekend. I guess I just need a break.”

Neal sat in the chair next to Spencer and sighed. “Work has been stressful lately. How is your review going?”

The review. Spencer wanted to bang his head against the table. They’d out performed every single target they’d been given and some they had created for themselves. They’d taken on extra tasks not yet allocated to their workload, and the director was in awe of everything they were achieving, had given them top marks for their department review, and yet he still had a way of making it seem as though they should be doing more. “It’s okay. We knew it would be a good result, I just wasn’t anticipating how much extra work they would want us to take on. I think it’s one of those situations that warrants the phrase ‘being a victim of your own success’. I’ve asked for two more people. They’re going to let me know next week. How is your case going? I thought you were making good progress.”

“It stalled this morning, and we’re stuck going over everything from scratch.”

The change in conversation perked Spencer’s mood. Familiar ground after so much uncertainty. “It’s an art theft with a potential kidnapping, right?”

“Right. Though we can’t be sure the potential victim is actually missing, or that they stole the art. All we know for sure is that three paintings worth around eight million are missing from the vault our potential victim had access to, and that said potential victim told everyone they were going off grid to find themselves for ten days, two days ago.”

“And why is Peter thinking he’s been kidnapped?”

“Because his backpack and plane ticket to Alaska are still sitting in his apartment, the window was open, pried from the outside.”

“I can have a look in the morning, if you like. Sometimes these things just need a fresh set of eyes.”

Neal smirked. “And a genius I.Q?”

“It’s usually the fresh eyes that do it, but whatever works for you.” Spencer cringed as he realised how he sounded. “I’m just tired, really. It’s not…” Saying ‘it’s not you’ would make it even worse so he stopped himself.

“Come on,” Neal said, taking Spencer’s hand. “We need to leave work and house-hunting behind for the evening. Let’s order some food and curl up on the couch with a trashy movie.”

“That’s sounds ridiculously good.”

 

An hour later, Spencer was feeling much better. Neal placed his empty plate on the coffee table and stretched out against Spencer’s side, allowing Spencer to wrap him up and nuzzle into his neck. “Thank you,” Spencer said against Neal’s skin. “For being so patient with me.”

“We do it for each other, right? That’s what a relationship is all about.” Neal nuzzled back, before finding his way to Spencer’s lips. They kissed, slow and soft. “I’m sorry I’ve been so hung up on money. I just want everything to be perfect, but you’re right, perfect doesn’t have to be material perfection from the outset. It’s about it being perfect for us to grow together, create together. I see that more now.”

“I just want a haven from the outside world where we can be us, you know? Where we don’t have to be what others expect of us.”

“And we’ll have that. I’m sorry moving in here hasn’t worked out as expected.”

“It is working. I love being here with you. Living together is everything I could want. I guess I just feel as though I’m imposing on June’s good nature. And I know she doesn’t feel that way… I’m sure it’ll settle out. It’s only been a week, after all.” They kissed again, and this time Spencer allowed his hands to wander, slipping under Neal’s shirt, hooking inside his pants. He paused, smiling. “And at least my couch is bigger. We’d have never gotten away with this on your two-seater.”

“Gotten away with what, exactly? Are you propositioning me, Dr Reid?”

Spencer unzipped Neal’s pants, worked his hand into his boxers to wrap around Neal’s cock. “Absolutely,” he said, taking up a firm stroking motion and capturing Neal’s whimpers as they tumbled from his mouth. It was a slow, steady slide into sex, and Spencer was grateful they’d started keeping a bottle of lube tucked in the side of the sofa, because yeah, stopping to get supplies was not something either of them liked to do. Spencer arched his back as Neal ground down onto his cock, rotating his hips just so, rocking into the motion and god, it was so good. So much better than talking about work, or apartments, or the trashy film providing back ground noise to their activities. Onward and upward, and over and over, and this…this was the life Spencer wanted. Being able to do this, anywhere in their home, anywhere at all, whenever the need took them, whenever they felt compelled to regroup and refocus, and talking was great, but this…this was the leveller, the ultimate healing tool. And then Spencer was coming, deep in Neal’s body as he gripped Neal’s hips and slammed inside. He felt splashes of come on his chest, and Neal’s ass tighten around him as they shared that endless moment of bliss together, eyes locked. They stilled, tired and sweaty from the exertion, until Neal flopped forward, mingling their breath in uncoordinated kisses of utter perfection and Spencer knew, however prickly the housing situation became, or their clashes over money, it would all be okay. As long as they had this…as long as they could always see past the frustration to come together they could make it through anything. And maybe, just maybe, they needed to show each other in a more practical way how committed they were to each other and to their future together. Talking about houses and kids was all well and good, but perhaps it was time to consider a different approach to the promise of a happily-ever-after.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Neal watched Spencer with fascination as he appeared to skim over the details of the case file. But Spencer wasn’t skimming, he was taking in every detail, calculating every possible variable in mere seconds, and that…that never failed to amaze Neal. Moz could remember things after a glance, but Spencer, Spencer absorbed and extrapolated information like nobody else. Spencer’s brow furrowed, and he turned back a few pages.

“You’ve found something, haven’t you?” Neal couldn’t help but grin at Peter, who had said they didn’t need help at this stage.

“The potential kidnapping is a diversion. Your suspect is trying to make himself look like a victim to give himself time to unload the pieces and vanish.” 

Peter screwed up his face. “How can you possibly know that?”

“Here,” Spencer pointed to a photo of the guy’s apartment, “and here…” He pointed to another photo and a receipt for a lock-up. Peter cursed, realising they’d all missed the connection. “My guess is you’ll find your suspect holed up in this workshop waiting for the dust to settle.”

“We all know you don’t guess, Spencer.” Neal was still grinning.

Spencer shrugged. “He could already be gone.”

“Okay,” Peter said. “Jones, Diana, you take the rear of the building. Neal and I will go in through the front.”

“God,” Neal took Spencer’s face in his hands and kissed his forehead. “I could marry that brain of yours.” As he stepped away, Spencer grabbed his hand. 

“What about the rest of me?”

Neal stilled, and turned back to Spencer. “What?” Spencer flushed. 

“Neal,” Peter snapped. “We have to go.”

Neal ignored him. “Spencer?”

“You said you could marry my brain. And I said, what about the rest of me, or is that all you’re interested in?”

“Neal, we don’t have time for this.”

“Are you…Spencer, is that a proposal?”

“Neal...”

“Peter,” Neal snapped. “You will have to wait or go without me.” Peter sighed but didn’t leave. Jones and Diana were barely breathing as they watched. Neal turned back to Spencer. “Well?”

Spencer flushed deeper. “I don’t know, is it? But you know,” Spencer shrugged, “my brain comes as part of a package deal. If you want to marry it, you have to take the rest of me too.”

“I do, I will,” Neal chuffed a laugh. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, Spencer. I accept the package deal. I want to marry all of you.”

“Now can we go?” They all glowered at Peter. “What? We’re on a clock here.”

“Did you just get engaged?” Diana looked between them, and Neal’s gaze settled on the biggest, brightest smile he’d ever seen on Spencer. 

“I think we did. Did we?” he asked Spencer.

“We did.” He pulled Neal onto his lap and kissed him, hard and hungry, and way too much for the office, but Neal didn’t care. They were getting married. _They were getting married._ Peter be damned. FBI be damned. He was going to take his time to kiss his fiancé before going into the field. Jones and Diana cheered, Peter huffed, but Neal noted as the kiss broke, he was grinning as much as the other two. Spencer squeezed Neal tight. “Don’t go,” he whispered.

“I have to.”

“Please… They can do this without you.”

“Hey, come on. I’ll be back in time for lunch, and tonight we can celebrate.” Neal grinned. “And I have so many ideas for how we can do that.”

“Neal, we really need to move.” Neal kissed Spencer one more time and started to follow Peter, but Spencer held on to his hand. “Spencer, I’ll look after him, I promise.”

“Wait…” Spencer grabbed a paperclip off the desk and fashioned it into a ring. He slipped it onto Neal’s finger. “Just in case…” He smiled, but Neal could see unshed tears glistening in his eyes. He knew what ‘just in case’ meant to Spencer, he just didn’t understand why he was saying it now.

“Spencer, I’ll be back before you know it.” Spencer nodded once, and Neal followed Peter out of the office, ignoring the feeling of ice slipping into his stomach. He didn’t look back. He couldn’t. He knew if he did, he wouldn’t be able to leave. He took a deep breath and pushed himself forward. Why had the happiest moment generated such a cloud of uncertainty? What was Spencer seeing? Neal shook it off. After what they’d both been through it was natural to…to what, what was going on? Neal resolved to put it out of his mind. There was no point fretting about it on the job. Spencer still had hang-ups about good things being taken from him, they both did. They could spend a long, leisurely evening putting both their minds at rest.

The suspect, it seemed, wasn’t a suspect. He was a team of suspects, hiding out as Spencer had predicted in the workshop space they’d found a receipt for—six months paid in advance, dated five months previous. Jones and Diana were pinned at the rear of the space by gunfire from three of the team, while Peter was attempting to hold off two from the front. Neal was doing his best to stay out of sight. He didn’t want to leave Peter without back up, but what use was he without a weapon? He started to retreat, taking low, stealthy backward steps. He was almost outside when several things happened at once. He heard the empty click of Peter’s gun registering an empty magazine; a shot, a half cry, followed by a thud as a body hit the floor; and the pressure of a muzzle against his neck. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” A low, deep voice behind and to the right. A hand gripped Neal’s upper arm and started to pull him backwards. “Don’t make a sound.” Chaos continued as Neal was pulled outside. “Are you FBI?” the guy asked, still behind him.

“No.”

He cocked the trigger. “I’ll ask one more time. Are you FBI?”

“I’m just a consultant. I’m not armed.”

Another guy barrelled out of the building. “What are you doing? He’s with them, just shoot him.” His breathing was heavy. “They got Rick. I don’t think he’s dead. We need to get going.”

“Then we’ll need leverage.” Three more men ran from the building. “You,” the guy grabbed the collar of Neal’s jacket, “are coming with us.”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, and fuck. Neal almost fell as the guy yanked him backwards and pushed him along the street and into the back of a van. This was not how the day was supposed to go. The van sped away, and Neal tried to concentrate on which way they were heading. 

“What did you bring him for?”

“We may need him to get out of a tight spot.”

Neal’s skin crawled as one of the guys looked him over with a feral grin. “I don’t know about a tight spot, but he can certainly help release some tension.”

“Why do you always have to think about sex? We’re a man down, Jason. Rick was shot.” Neal tried to make himself as small as possible as the four guys in the back argued and bickered about all the things each of them had done wrong leading up to their current dilemma.

“I don’t care what you say. If we aren’t out of this by tonight, I’m gonna fuck him and I’ll do it for Rick. It’s not as though we’ll let him go. There’s no point wasting a good piece of ass.” Great. Neal had maybe ten hours to escape. At least Peter would realise he was missing by now. Oh, god…Spencer. Neal felt sick. For maybe the first time in his life he didn’t have anything to say. No negotiating, no fast ideas to win the upper hand. All he could think about was Spencer asking him to not to go, and how much it had hurt to walk away. His thumb rubbed along the edge of the impromptu paperclip engagement ring, and he squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the burning surge of anger. He’d survive this. He’d survive whatever these idiots had in store for him. He had to…for Spencer.


	10. Chapter 10

I've just added a section to the last chapter. You'll want to go back and read it before I post the next one.... Apologies to those of you so quick to catch updates <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lost a couple of paragraphs in the middle when my laptop decided to copy and paste a random section from a previous chapter. If it seems a bit choppy, that will be why, but I wanted to get this up....

A trip to Peter-land...

 

“Where’s Neal? Jones, check outside.” Peter scoured the building. “Diana, are you okay?”

“All good. EMT’s are on their way.” She stood over the suspect she’d brought down. “I don’t think he’s gonna make it.”  
Jones ran back in. “No sign of Neal. But I found this in the gutter.” He held up a cell phone. “It’s his.”

“Damn it. They’ve taken him.” Peter wanted to kick the guy on the floor. Instead he kicked a box nearby. “I told Spencer I’d look after him. I should have known better.” He swallowed hard. “I promised.”

“Peter you couldn’t have known.” Jones put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Which is why we don’t make promises. God, if anything happens to him.” He looked at Diana. “What am I going to do?”

“We need to call it in, and you need to tell Spencer Neal is missing.”

“I can’t.” Peter held back a sob. His chest was so constricted he could barely breathe. He couldn’t even muster any anger, he was too scared. Too afraid he’d lost Neal for good this time. They’d been through so much together, not all of it good, but god, he loved him. He hated him too sometimes, hated the way Neal made him feel so out of control, and yet…yet that was exactly what he loved about him. The unknown, the unpredictable, the uncontrolled. All that life and exuberance…

“Peter, you have to.” He looked up at Diana. Jones was already calling it in. Agent missing. Status unknown.

“No. But I know what to do.” He took out his phone and dialled the office switchboard. “Put me through to the BAU in DC. SSA Morgan.”

It took a few moments for the call to connect. “Morgan.”

“Agent Morgan, it’s Peter Burke from White Collar in New York. I need your help.”

“Reid… is he okay?”

“He won’t be for long. Neal’s been kidnapped.” Peter heard Morgan’s intake of breath. “I don’t know how to tell him. We could use you onsite to assist if you’re free.”

“We’re on our way. You have to tell Reid. He’ll work the case until we get there. He’ll hold it together. He’s done it before.”

 

XOXOXOXO

“Spencer are you okay?” It was the third time that morning Greta had asked him.

“I just…something doesn’t feel right. I don’t know what it is.” He looked at his watch and wondered for the hundredth time whether he should call Neal. He’d made such a scene this morning, not wanting him to go into the field. He couldn’t say why, just like he couldn’t say what was bothering him now. They were engaged. It had happened by accident, really. A chance phrase by Neal that Spencer had jumped on. The night before, after they’d sort of argued, Spencer had hatched a plan to propose to Neal after his commutation hearing. And then Neal had said those words…’I could marry that brain of yours’…and the rest had just happened. In the office. In front of Neal’s team. And for two whole minutes he was ecstatic before the darkness descended and all Spencer could feel was Neal being ripped away from him. 

He knew it was just old patterns playing out in his head. That endless fear of losing everything. The echoes of Maeve falling to the floor before him, only this time it was Neal’s lifeless face. He looked at his watch again, and realised he’d done nothing for fifteen minutes but stare into space. He jumped when his phone rang. He picked up without looking at the caller ID. “Spencer Reid.”

“Spencer, I’m so sorry.”

“Peter?”

“He’s gone. Neal’s been taken.” 

The moment stretched out into the silence…

“Spencer?” Greta and Peter said it at the same time. Their voices echoed around his head, drowned to a whisper by the rushing in his ears. 

“You promised.” His own voice sounded hollow, fragile.

“We need to look over the case details again. See where they would be heading. Spencer, I called the BAU. They’re the best. They’re on their way.”

Spencer’s phone clattered to the floor as he pushed back from his desk and rushed from the office towards the files that would hold the clues to Neal’s whereabouts. Greta called after him, but he kept moving. He had to find Neal. Had to find the answers before the BAU arrived. Before they let him down again, and Neal was dead. 

He didn’t wait for the lift, instead took the stairs two at a time, ran through the White Collar office and into the conference room. The agents there stepped back from the paperwork to give him access.

“Spencer…” Hughes voice was a leveller through the panic surging in his veins. 

“I can do it, Reece. I can find him.”

“I’m not saying you can’t. Just…let the team help, okay?”

Spencer nodded, but his hands were shaking as he started to sift through the piles of paper. _He’s okay. He’s okay. He won’t let anything happen. He’ll make sure he’s okay…for me._ He let the mantra repeat over and over in his head. Why was this happening again? Why did he have to ruin everything by proposing? Why hadn’t he insisted Neal stay behind this morning? He should have known, should have listened to his gut, and now…he didn’t know how long he’d been riffling through pages when Peter finally showed up. 

“Spencer…”

“Don’t. Just…” Spencer sighed. “Your apology won’t bring him back.” He looked up at Peter, registered how upset he was, the tremble in his hands. “Just help me find him.” Peter nodded once and joined Spencer at the table.

 

Every detail from the case had been re-examined, re-evaluated and re-catalogued. Jones and Diana were running down leads, his own team were sifting through evidence. Where was Neal's tracker when they really needed it. It was Spencer's fault he didn't have it anymore. His own fault they couldn't find Neal. What Spencer really needed…

“Oh, my god…” Relief flooded through Spencer’s veins at the sound of Garcia’s voice. She barrelled into the office and flung her arms around him. “Tell me what to do.”

“Your timing is perfect. I was just wishing you were here.” He handed her a page of notes. “Can you run these names for me? Property, vehicles, known aliases and associates.”

“On it.” She took a seat and opened the case with her laptop. Spencer sighed. It was time to face the rest of his old team. He looked at each of them. After everything he’d put them through the last six months by cutting all ties and falling off the grid, here they were ready to do whatever was needed. His fear from earlier had dissipated, and several times during the last few hours he’d found himself wishing they were already there.

“You have no idea how good it is to see you,” he said finally, to no one in particular. 

Hotch gave a rare smile. “We’ll always be here for you, Spencer. How do you want to work this?”

“Fresh eyes over everything. Details of the raid from this morning are on the board over there.”

Hotch split tasks amongst the team and they got to work, each taking a moment to squeeze his shoulder as they passed by.

 

Another two hours had passed before Garcia squeaked. “I think I’ve found him.” She reeled off the details of a warehouse owned by one of the team Peter confirmed had been there that morning. She followed it up with traffic cam footage of the van they’d used for the getaway in the area. 

“Okay, let’s go.” Hotch looked at Spencer. “Reid?”

“I can’t,” he said, his knuckles white from the grip he had on the arms of his chair. “I can’t do this again.”

Morgan knelt by his side. “Hey, come on now. Neal is going to need you. We’ll get it right this time, Spencer.” 

Spencer couldn’t speak, his throat was too constricted, he could barely breathe, but he nodded once and stood to follow the team, his old team, with the addition of Peter, Jones, and Diana. He got as far as the elevator before his legs gave way.

Morgan caught him before he hit the floor. “I got you. You can wait in the car. As long as you’re there, okay?”

The strength of Morgan’s arms around him, the warmth, the love from every person there was overwhelming, and Spencer stopped trying to fight the tears. He let Morgan take his weight in the elevator and he sobbed on his shoulder. “What am I going to do? I can’t…I won’t survive it this time, Morgan.”

“We take it a step at a time, okay? No speculations. Just one foot in front of the other.”

One foot in front of the other. He couldn’t even do that. His whole body shook as he tried to carry his own weight, but one shaky step at a time he made it to the car. Morgan put him in the back between J.J and Rossi. J.J took his hand in both of hers, and smiled, but she didn’t say anything. This was it, it was make or break. He’d either end up whole again, or irrevocably broken. He stopped the train of thought circling around his head. No speculation. No speculation…

 

XOXOXO

Neal sat quietly, listening to the continued arguing coming from the next room. It was a warehouse. Sizeable. And he was tied to a chair with a heavy-duty duct tape, one wrist to each side of the chair. If his hands had been together he’d have had more chance of wriggling free, but his captors seemed to know that. Never the less, he pulled and wiggled, trying to loosen the tape. It was a relief to have been left on his own. Away from creepy guy, and shouty guy, and the one who looked as though he would burst into tears at any minute. The leader, the one who’d caught Neal backing out of the building was a strange one. It was apparent he wouldn’t think twice about killing Neal if he needed to, but at the same time he’d protected him from creepy guy when they first arrived at the warehouse. Which was why he was now on his own. 

The skin on his wrists was sore from the creasing tape. What he really needed was… His heart did a little flip when he remembered his paperclip ring. God, he loved Spencer. It took effort and concentration, but he managed to slip the ring off his finger without dropping it and prise open the end. It was a real strain on his wrist, but he managed to poke and stab at the tape against the chair leg. He thanked the powers above that these guys liked to argue so much as his first hand pulled free. Keeping a careful ear tuned to what was going on, he started on the other side. It was quick work this time. He wound the edge back in and pushed the ring back onto his finger. Life-saver. 

“No, no, no, no…” he heard shouted from the other room. He straightened in the chair, hands back against the frame as the door swung open. “That is our ticket out of here,” the leader said, pointing at Neal. Creepy guy kicked the door shut again, and Neal let out a breath. Muffled shouting started up again and Neal slipped around the edge of the space to the entrance, and out into twilight. He had no idea where he was, so he picked a direction and started running. He looked back as three shots split through the quiet street and a searing pain blossomed in his shoulder, chest, and stomach. He realised he was falling, but his vision faded before he hit the floor. 

XOXOXO

Spencer went in from the front with Peter, Jones, Diana, and Hotch, unable in the end to stay in the car. They swept the warehouse in silence, until they met the rest of the BAU in the middle. “They’ve definitely been here,” Morgan said. He pointed to a chair tucked near the wall with remains of tape hanging from the sides. Tape that presumably had held Neal's wrists, kept him from returning to Spencer.

“The water in the kettle is still warm.” Blake appeared out of a side door. “We must have just missed them.”

Spencer sunk to his knees. He didn’t recognise the sound that tore from his chest, but it resembled a wounded animal. He was faintly away of Hotch on the phone to Garcia, of Morgan’s arms around him again, leading him back to the SUV…

Gone. 

Gone.

How could Neal be gone?

 

By the time they arrived back at the offices, he’d sobered, pulled himself as together as he was going to get but all that changed when he caught a glimpse of Garcia’s face. Time slowed. Her words echoed around his brain. 

“Mount Sinai have reported a John Doe matching Neal’s description with gunshot wounds. EMT’s brought him in ten minutes ago. They’re prepping him for surgery. It doesn’t look good.”

Morgan and Hotch whisked Spencer back out of the building and into the SUV. Echoes of being at the emergency room waiting to hear about Emily, that feeling when they received the news nobody wanted to hear. So many repeating scenarios. But they’d found him. 

They’d found him just in time for Spencer to watch him die.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this was missing from the last chapter. I've added it here for those of you who already caught the update before I realised. You're too quick for me peoples :P
> 
> It should appear in the section before the teams arrive at the warehouse.

Neal sat quietly, listening to the continued arguing coming from the next room. It was a warehouse. Sizeable. And he was tied to a chair with heavy-duty duct tape, one wrist to each side of the chair. If his hands had been together he’d have had more chance of wriggling free, but his captors seemed to know that. Never the less, he pulled and wiggled, trying to loosen the tape. It was a relief to have been left on his own. Away from creepy guy, and shouty guy, and the one who looked as though he would burst into tears at any minute. The leader, the one who’d caught Neal backing out of the building was a strange one. It was apparent he wouldn’t think twice about killing Neal if he needed to, but at the same time he’d protected him from creepy guy when they first arrived at the warehouse. Which was why he was now on his own. 

The skin on his wrists was sore from the creasing tape. What he really needed was… His heart did a little flip when he remembered his paperclip ring. God, he loved Spencer. It took effort and concentration, but he managed to slip the ring off his finger without dropping it and prise open the end. It was a real strain on his wrist, but he managed to poke and stab at the tape against the chair leg. He thanked the powers above that these guys liked to argue so much as his first hand pulled free. Keeping a careful ear tuned to what was going on, he started on the other side. It was quick work this time. He wound the edge back in and pushed the ring back onto his finger. Life-saver. 

“No, no, no, no…” he heard shouted from the other room. He straightened in the chair, hands back against the frame as the door swung open. “That is our ticket out of here,” the leader said, pointing at Neal. Creepy guy kicked the door shut again, and Neal let out a breath. Muffled shouting started up again and Neal slipped around the edge of the space to the entrance, and out into twilight. He had no idea where he was, so he picked a direction and started running. He looked back as three shots split through the quiet street and a searing pain blossomed in his shoulder, chest, and stomach. He realised he was falling, but his vision faded before he hit the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickly sweet fluff...be warned.

“Spencer, you have to eat something. At least have a drink.”

“J.J, I know you mean well, but please stop.” Spencer leaned his head back against the wall. Three hours. Three hours he’d been sat in the waiting room. Three hours Neal had been in surgery. Three hours where all he could do was stare at the wall and ignore the useless advice being thrown at him, or the gentle encouragements promising everything would be okay. Surrounded by friends was supposed to be a good thing at times like these. In reality Spencer just wanted everyone to leave him alone. Everyone except Moz, who had the same haunted look, the same irritated demeanour as Spencer himself. And Peter, who had been staring at his feet for the last hour without saying a word. They were the ones concerned about Neal. Spencer didn’t need anyone to worry about him. He wasn’t the one in surgery. 

Morgan stepped up, but Spencer raised his hand. “Don’t.” He looked around the room at the jaded faces. “You should all leave.” Morgan was about to argue when the doctor appeared in the doorway. Spencer jumped to his feet. 

“The surgery went well. We recovered all three bullets, but he’s lost a lot of blood. The next few hours will be crucial.”

“I want to see him.”

The doctor gave a reassuring smile. “You’re next of kin?” Spencer nodded, not trusting his voice. “We’ll get him settled in the ICU, and then you can sit with him.” He glanced around the room. “Just you.”   
Spencer took what seemed like his first breath since he’d heard Garcia say gun shot wounds. He looked at Mozzie, who tried to smile. “We knew he was a fighter,” he said. “That he’d keep breathing for you.”

“Will you eat something now?” J.J held out a sandwich, and a bottle of water. “If you’re going to sit with him until he wakes up you need to look after yourself. Spencer took the food and looked at it. He should eat it, he knew that, but his stomach wasn’t ready. Instead he accepted the bottle of water and took a drink. 

“I’ll uh…save this for later,” he said, holding up the sandwich. “You can all go now, honestly. I’ll be okay. I’ll call you with any news.”

They each patted him on the shoulder as they filed out of the room. “I’m staying,” Moz said.

Peter looked up. “Me too.”

Spencer nodded. He was jut deciding whether to take his seat again when the nurse came in to escort him to the ICU.

 

Pale. That was the first thing that came to mind when he finally laid eyes on Neal. So pale, in fact, that he almost disappeared against the crisp white sheets of the hospital bed.

“He’s weak,” the nurse said. “But his vitals are surprisingly strong given what he’s been through.”

“Can I see his chart?” She gave him a wary look. “I’m a Doctor.” She smiled and indicated the chart at the side of the bed. 

“He’s on hourly obs, so I’ll be back soon.”

Spencer placed his sandwich on a side table, pulled a chair as close to the bed as he could get it, and retrieved the chart before taking a seat. Just to reassure himself, he brushed his hand over Neal’s. Warm. Warm and still full of life. It was enough to calm his nerves enough to take a breath and look over the chart. 

It was heavy reading. Spencer’s stomach flipped over several times reading through the extent of Neal’s injuries. He was fortunate to be alive, and from the looks of it, he must have escaped his kidnappers because all three gunshot wounds had been received from behind. One bullet removed from the iliac crest, where it had caused a pelvic fracture, but luckily no major bleeding, which was always a concern with pelvic gunshot wounds, and no damage to internal organs. Another bullet removed from the shoulder. No fracture this time but severe tissue damage. The last bullet had lodged in a rib, again, prevented organ damage but it seemed it had nicked a minor artery, and that’s where much of the blood loss had occurred. The next few weeks would be critical, and there would be no way to assess any lasting damage other than ‘wait and see’. For now, the soft steady beep of the machine registering Neal’s heartbeat was enough to satisfy Spencer. He put the chart to one side after skimming the promising CT scans, and arterial gas analysis, and laid his head on the mattress with his cheek resting lightly against the most promising sign of all…Neal’s fingertips. His warm, living fingertips. 

 

XOXOXOXOXO

 

Neal tried to swallow but his throat was dry and sore, his body heavy. He opened his eyes to low diffused light and a blur of nothing much. He blinked a few times, becoming aware of a quiet beep in the background, and his vision focused in on ceiling tiles. Hospital. He was in hospital. He tried to sit up, but pain spread out like wild fire over his chest and torso. His mind kindly presented him with the memory of hearing gunshots and falling. He’d been running. Escape. Kidnap. His heart lurched—Spencer. A soft murmur drew his attention and relief washed through him, tempering the pain as he saw Spencer asleep, cheek against his hand. Neal wanted to cry, he was so happy. He tried his fingers, stroking gently along Spencer’s cheek. Spencer nuzzled against his hand, then sat bolt upright. Neal almost laughed, but the pain stopped it short. 

“You’re awake,” Spencer squeaked. “I’m sorry, I must have dozed off.”

“Is there water?” 

Spencer held a cup with a straw for Neal to sip. “Not too quickly.”

Neal grinned. “Okay, Dr. Reid.” He nodded to show he’d finished for now and Spencer placed the cup back on the trolley next to the bed. “Everything hurts. What’s the verdict?”

“Three gunshot wounds. Surgery went well. Scans look promising. You just lost a lot of blood, and you have a fractured pelvis.” Spencer leaned in to kiss his forehead. “I was so worried. I should call the nurse.”

“Not yet. I want to…” Neal breathed deep as pain washed over him. Spencer pressed the buzzer. 

“We have forever to talk. Right now, you need to rest and get well.”

“No. I need to tell you…it was you. You saved me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Thinking of you, but the ring…the paperclip ring. It’s how I escaped.” The nurse arrived and started fussing. “Spencer, I love you.”

“I know, I love you too. Just rest, okay. I’ll be right here.”

“Actually,” the nurse said. “You need to leave while I…”

“Not happening. I’m a doctor, and I’m staying in this room.” She nodded and continued her work. By the time she’d finished, Neal was ready to sleep again.

“He needs plenty of rest.”

“And he’ll be better rested knowing I’m here when he wakes up.”

She smiled. “Doctors always make the worst patients and visitors. Have it your way, but if you tire him, I will kick you out.”

“Got it.” He took his seat and reached for Neal’s hand as she left the room. “Once you’re asleep I’ll update Mozzie and Peter. They’re in the waiting room.”

“Moz is here?”

“Neither of them have left since you came in,” Spencer checked his watch, “yesterday.”

“Spencer, I don’t want to wait.” As fuzzy as Neal’s head still was, one thing was clear—he wanted to marry Spencer, and he wanted to do it now. “We should be together, always.”

“We are together. Even kidnappers and bullets couldn’t keep us apart.” Spencer kissed Neal’s hand. “It’s all going to be okay.”

“I know, but…” He had to stop talking to breath through the pain. He closed his eyes for a moment, but when he opened them again he had the feeling time had passed. “Moz is still here?”

Spencer nodded. “You were only out for ten minutes.”

“He can do it now.”

“What Neal? What is it that can’t wait until you can at least sit up unaided?”

“He’s a minister. He can marry us now. I don’t want to waste another moment, Spencer. Not another moment without you as my husband.” Spencer’s smile brightened the room, lifted Neal’s tired heart, and caught his breath away. He leaned in to kiss Neal’s cheek. 

“You rest. I’ll arrange everything for when you wake again.”

“Just ten minutes,” Neal whispered as he closed his eyes. “Ten minutes.”

 

XOXOXOXOXO

 

Once Spencer was sure Neal was sleeping, he crept out of the room and made his way to the waiting room. Peter and Mozzie jumped to their feet as he entered. “He’s awake and talking.” Spencer smiled. “He’s going to be okay.”

“Thank god.” Peter slumped back into his chair, and let his head fall into his hands.

“Can we see him?”

“Soon. He’s sleeping at the moment, but Moz, he wants you to marry us. Today.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Oh, um, yeah, we kind of got engaged yesterday morning before all this happened. We didn’t get a chance to tell anyone. Given what’s happened, he doesn’t want to wait, and I have to say I like the idea too.”

“Okay. I’ll need a few things.” Moz turned to Peter. “Will you stay as a witness, Peter?”

“Of course. What do you need? I’ll help.”

Moz fought back a yawn. “Give us an hour,” he said to Spencer. “And we’ll be back.” He looked him over. “You may want to wash up a little. I’ll bring you a clean shirt.”

“I’ll let the BAU, Jones and Diana know he’s okay,” Peter said.

“Thanks. And thanks for waiting. It’s been a long night, and it was good to know you were here.” They both smiled as they left, leaving Spencer to contemplate marriage. He made his way back to Neal’s room, took his seat, and cupped Neal’s hand in his. For better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. For as long as they both should live, and if Spencer had his way beyond that and into forever.

 

Flowers had appeared in the room, along with balloons, and battery-operated candle lights set a soft glow over everything. Neal’s pillow was now blue, which seemed to give him more colour, and a make shift curtain hid the machinery, though not the low beep. Spencer had changed into a clean shirt and tie, Moz was wearing a collarless shirt, and despite much protesting from the nurse assigned to Neal’s care they had managed to squeeze Peter, Elizabeth, June, and the BAU into the room. Spencer wished his new team could be there too, but they could wait until Neal was home and they held a blessing. 

Spencer couldn’t stop smiling, and Neal mirrored his joy. “I’ll try not to nod off in the middle,” he said, squeezing Spencer’s hand. 

“If you do, we’ll just wait until you wake up and then carry on.”

“Are you ready?” Moz was another one finding it difficult to contain his smile. 

“We’re ready,” they said together.

“We are gathered here today, friends…family of Neal and Spencer to witness their coming together in the union of marriage…”

Spencer took in every word and phrase, knowing that this moment, as so many before would be with him forever to replay over and over. No longer the sad and tragic, but the joyful and wondrous. For so long he’d thought this would forever evade him, and yet here it was unfolding like a dream before his very eyes. He watched tears flow freely for June, Garcia and J.J, a rare beam of a smile from Hotch, and yes…even Morgan and Rossi dabbed at tears. He wanted to watch them all, and yet he turned back to Neal, looking so much brighter and full of life, and he thought his heart would burst from the joy of it. It was only the beginning of a long road to recovery for Neal, and they both knew that, but it was the perfect beginning. 

“Spencer, do you take Neal to be your nearest and dearest, your lawfully wedded husband, from this day forward?”

He cupped Neal’s face in his hand. “I do.”

“And Neal, do you take Spencer to be your nearest and dearest, your lawfully wedded husband, from this day forward?”

“I do.” Neal’s voice was strong, and clear, and he gazed into Spencer’s eyes and gave his best promise smile. It would take time before their marriage would be consummated, but that was okay, though Neal had already complained about it before the others had arrived. Spencer was happy to take care of him in more practical ways until such time as their love-life could be reinstated, and in the meantime, they could still share kisses, tender, light, and delicious. 

Spencer took another look around the room at their friends and realised how truly blessed they were. He’d come a long way in the last eight months, and now yet another new chapter in his life stretched before him. One of fullness, and love, of happiness, and building, of discovery, and finding ways to make it work for both of them. 

“May you always look forward to a brighter future, and your dreams become sweet memories.” Moz grinned. “I now pronounce you husband and husband and ask that you share a kiss before these witnesses to seal your promise of love ever after.”

Spencer leaned in for a tender, playful kiss, but Neal had other ideas, wrapping his hand in Spencer’s tie and pulling him closer to nip and tease with a brush of his tongue. Their audience laughed, and Spencer smiled into their first kiss of many. A married man. The happiest man. 

“So, are you Dr Caffrey, or am I Mr Reid?” Neal still had hold of Spencer’s tie, not allowing him to move away. 

“I could go for being Dr Spencer Caffrey-Reid,” he said. “What do you think?”

“I like it.” Neal kissed him again. “And I can definitely get used to being Neal Caffrey-Reid.”

“And I like the sound of that.”

“Okay, okay,” the nurse said. “I think we should give our happy couple some time alone, and my patient time to rest.”

Spencer stayed close as each person gave their congratulations and said their goodbyes. Moz was the last to leave the room. 

“I couldn’t be happier for you, Neal.”

“Thanks, Moz.”

As he left, Neal turned to Spencer. “You have no idea how much you’ve changed my life.”

“Likewise. I didn’t think this would ever happen for me, and yet here we are.” Neal smiled, his eyes fluttering closed momentarily. “You need to rest. I’m going to see everyone off, and then I’ll be back to sit with you, okay?”

“I love you, Spencer. This has been the happiest day of my life. I knew as soon as I saw you in the elevator that first day, I had to make you mine.”

“I am yours.”

“Yes.” This time when his eyes closed he slipped into sleep. Spencer checked the monitors. 

“It’s okay,” the nurse said. “He’s just sleeping. He’s doing really well despite the circus.” She smiled. “It was lovely, by the way. Congratulations. Go and see your friends. I’ll stay with him until you come back.”

Spencer realised as he walked to the waiting room with a spring in his step that a weight had been lifted from him. Not just that Neal was going to be okay, not just that he’d rebuilt bridges with the BAU, but that he was part of something so much bigger than he could ever have imagined. Half of something beautiful, and strong, something special, and his heart was so full. Now all they had to do was carve out a life for themselves, a foundation from which to grow, and as a married man that somehow seemed so much easier. He allowed their promises to each other play over in his mind, the perfect backdrop to the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue coming in the next few days, and then we are done. <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, for taking this wonderful journey with me. I hope you've loved reading each chapter as much as I've loved writing them.

Epilogue

“Will you sit still.”

“I can’t, I’ve been sat still for practically six months.”

“It’s nowhere near that long.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I know you exaggerate. It’s not as though you’ve never met my mother before.”

“I wasn’t married to you before. I hadn’t married you without telling her before. I didn’t…”

“I get the picture. Now stop, you’re making me nervous, and she’s _my_ mother.”

They both jumped as the door bell rang. “Oh, god…” Neal’s heart was thumping so hard and so loud it was giving him a headache. He watched Spencer disappear into the hall to open the door. It was a big day for both of them. Neal’s recovery had been slower than expected. The hip fracture had been the trickiest, and he still had a slight limp the doctors swore was psychosomatic. 

In the six months since the shooting they had celebrated their first year together, birthdays, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year…everything passed by in a whirlwind. Neal’s commutation had been granted—though he wasn’t back to work fulltime yet—and they had found the perfect home. The home they were opening for the first time to family after the initial set up. The home the doctors had agreed would be suitable for Spencer’s mother to visit for the weekend.

Neal could hear laughter. A good start, at least. And then Spencer, Diana, and Diana’s travel companion arranged by the hospital, appeared through the door. 

“Neal…” Diana looked well, rested despite the travelling. A gruelling train journey for her as she hated to fly. Neal met her in the middle of the room and accepted her embrace, appreciating how rare and special it was. “Don’t worry,” she said. “It was a journey worth making, and Felicity is great company.” She pulled back to look at him. “Thank you for making an honest man of my boy.”

“I would say it’s been the other way around, and that’s no mean feat.”

“That too.” She smiled. “Love alone lightens every burden, and makes rough places smooth. It bears every hardship as though it were nothing, and renders all bitterness sweet and acceptable.”

“Kempis?”

She grinned and pinched his cheek. “Indeed.” 

“Though weary, it is not tired; though pressed it is not straightened; though alarmed, it is not confounded; but as a living flame it forces itself upwards and securely passes through all.”

“Ah, yes, and that is love. That is love and the two of you are aflame with it.” She sighed contentedly. “Now, let us see this new nest you have been feathering.”

 

With their first guests settled and resting in the little studio apartment they hoped to rent out under the stoop, Neal and Spencer took a breather in the library. Soon, J.J, Will, and Henry would arrive, and after that Garcia, and Morgan. All were staying in the house. Hotch, Rossi, and Alex were already staying with Beth. Tonight, they would have a house-warming dinner party—Elizabeth had arranged catering—and tomorrow they would have a formal blessing ceremony with all their friends and family coming together to celebrate their marriage. 

“So, your vows?”

Spencer chuckled. “You’ll have to wait. But don’t worry. It’s short and to the point. Everybody already knows how much you mean to me.”

“Hmm. You know, it’s been so long, I feel like a blushing virgin waiting for my wedding night.”

“You make it sound as though I haven’t touched you in six months.”

“You haven’t been inside me in six months. It’s practically the same thing.” 

Spencer leaned in and kissed the pout off Neal’s lips. It had been difficult, with the injuries to his shoulder and pelvis, to find a comfortable position, or to move in the way he could before. As a result, they were yet to have full sex. Penetrative sex. And although they still had an active sex life, Neal missed it. And although Spencer hadn’t once complained, Neal knew he missed it too. They’d chosen this weekend for their blessing because Neal felt confident he was far enough along in his recovery to give it a go, and so they had held off the last couple of weeks, even though Neal thought he probably could enjoy it again, to make the celebration a little more special. 

Spencer started to pull back from the kiss, but Neal held on, laid down along the sofa, and took Spencer with him. Spencer landed with an oof on Neal’s chest and froze. Just a month ago, Neal would have cried out in pain, but not today. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “I told you, I’m all fixed now.” Spencer knew him well enough to know he wasn’t lying. His smile was bright, and he dived back in for another kiss. “Maybe we shouldn’t wait,” Neal said, breathless as they broke apart. It sobered Spencer and he sat up. 

“It’s only one more day.” Spencer gave him a stern look. “And don’t even think about playing the ‘just in case’ card.”

Neal smiled ruefully. “I love how you know me so well. Okay, we wait.” He frowned, took Spencer’s hand in his. “What if…”

“Go on…”

“What if I can’t? I don’t mean yet…what if I can’t ever?” Spencer tilted his head, a sure sign he was thinking deep thoughts. “I’d understand, if you…wanted to…” Wanted to what? Leave, fuck other people? He really hadn’t thought it through before starting the sentence. 

“It’s nice to know, six months into our marriage, and the day before our blessing, you think me so shallow as to consider you less than perfect for not accommodating my sizeable penis into your injured body.” Neal snorted a laugh. “Now, do you have any sensible questions, because although I accept and appreciate it may be a valid concern, you really don’t need to bother yourself about it.”

“Easy to say.”

Spencer pulled Neal against his chest and carded his fingers through Neal’s hair. “I know, and I know it would be difficult for you, but please know I don’t need that to love you or be with you.” He kissed Neal’s head. “I, for one, am very happy with our sex life, and will continue to be very happy with it. I hope it’s the same for you.”

There was a hint of concern in Spencer’s tone. “Spencer, I am more than satisfied. I would have thought that was obvious by the blissed out grin I sport much of the time.”

“As long as you’re sure.”

“I am. Though actually, I’m kind of tired.” Another leftover from the trauma to his body. Any kind of exertion, or even socialising wiped him out. “Do you think I’ll get away with a nap before the others arrive?”

“I’ll make sure of it.” Spencer stood and held out his hand to Neal. “You want me to tuck you in?”

“Absolutely.”

 

By the time Neal surfaced, the house was full of chatter. “You should have woken me, Spencer.”

Spencer kissed his cheek. “They insisted I leave you to rest for this evening. Now you’re up, we can show them the rest of the house. Morgan is keen to see the space we have ear-marked for a roof terrace. He restores houses as a hobby. Would you like coffee first?” Neal shook his head, still a little fuzzy from his afternoon nap, and lead the way to the top floor.  
It was the key reason they had bought the house. The top floor had two large rooms under the eaves with an attic that ran central above them, and the light… the sloping roof windows of the north facing room were an artists dream. It was the perfect studio space, although for the moment it was full of boxes they were yet to unpack. Despite the clutter, it was large enough that Neal had been able to use it during his convalescence, but he’d also used the room directly below, which also had great light. In fact, the whole house was bright and airy, another reason they’d loved it from the off. 

The other room, with south facing sloping roof windows, was their bedroom. It was larger again than the other room and provided enough space that they intended to carve out a roof terrace from the sloping eaves, with full glass walls. The location of the property in relation to their neighbours, meant a terrace wouldn’t be overlooked. With a small spiral staircase, they would access a roof garden on the next level with a dipping pool/hot tub set into the attic space. The view wouldn’t quite rival June’s, but it would be good enough, and most importantly it would be private. They had a small courtyard garden at street level, which would be great in the heat of summer, but the terrace…it was the ultimate wish list pleasure, and the real beauty of it was that they would get to plan and create it exactly how they wanted it. Just as Spencer had suggested.

Neal opened up their bedroom door and followed everyone inside.

“This is a great space,” Morgan said, going straight to the windows and smoothing a hand over the walls. What is your plan here?” Neal listened as Spencer explained what they wanted to achieve, all the while casting shy glances at Neal. Neal could almost read his mind. He was thinking of all the times they’d sat naked on June’s terrace, the times they’d made love out in the open, dozed in the afternoon sun. Spencer was remembering every touch, every caress with perfect clarity, a soft blush painting his cheeks as he spoke to Morgan about glass and tiles, and staircases. He was remembering, and he was planning…seeing into their future and embracing the possibilities. What Spencer didn’t tell Morgan, was that they were planning a wall of mirrors as a backdrop to the hot tub, and a glass cover that would reflect the pool in the right lighting but allow the night sky to penetrate the space with the flick of a switch. They had planned everything. “It’s a big job. Have you had any quotes yet?”

“We’re not in a hurry,” Neal said. “We’ve broken the project down into small sections and will tackle one at a time. I need to get back to work fulltime, but we envisage at least three years before the roof garden is complete.” In reality, it would be finished before the end of the summer, but their guests didn’t need to know that. With the only access via their bedroom, guests would never see that part of the house. As soon as the better weather came along, the project would be started. They were even having a huge bath tub—again with mirrors—installed in the bedroom, and an ensuite bathroom in the studio with a large shower. The indoor work started in a couple of weeks.

“And what are your plans for your studio apartment downstairs?” Morgan was in full building contractor mode. At least he wasn’t swooning over Spencer as he had at the hospital when they’d married. Neal actually thought he was going to object, but he could see Garcia squeezing his bicep, and he’d remained silent.

“It was rent controlled when we bought the place,” Spencer said. “The old chap had lived here since 1961. He went into a nursing home a week after we signed the contracts. We only met him once. Lovely man.”

“Wow, you’ll make a pretty packet from it now.”

“Actually, we thought we’d keep it on the same level as rent controlled,” Neal said. “Give something back to the city, you know?” Especially after the deal he’d had at June’s all those years. “After all, we’d budgeted for the place with the unit only bringing in so much.”

“You’ll find plenty of agents looking for apartments. That’s where I find most of my tenants.”

“Neal was thinking more of the starving artist type.” Spencer grinned. “Or fashionista given our location in relation to the Garment District.”

“Ah, yes,” Garcia sighed. “That would be much more you, especially given you could be sharing the courtyard. I love it. I love everything about it. It sums up everything I see in the two of you…bright, colourful, open, homey, and yet with a hidden gem of sophistication and promise of the unique and unusual. I for one, would like to put in for a first tour of your new roof terrace and hot tub when it’s finished.”

“I am sure that can be arranged.” Neal winked, and she giggled. 

“Okay,” Spencer said. “The caterers will be here soon. I need to set up the dining room.”

“I’ll help,” Neal said, moving towards the door.

“No, no.” Garcia held him back. “I want you to take me on a tour of your artwork. Will can help Spencer lay the table.”

“And me,” said Henry, grinning. He hugged Neal carefully, before dashing off. Neal heard the clatter as he bounded down the stairs.

 

XOXOXOXOXO

 

With yet another tour of the house completed upon the arrival of their dinner guests, they finally sat at the large ad hoc table with mismatched chairs and tableware they’d begged and borrowed from anyone living near enough to bring their own. The food was excellent, the alcohol flowed freely, the atmosphere light and a little whimsical. Spencer had never in his life considered he would be the centre of such attention, that he would enjoy this level of social interaction and be completely at ease. It was all down to Neal. Spencer watched him closely for signs he was tiring, but he seemed to be buzzing with energy as he alternated between deep conversations and light, breezy laughter. Seeing everyone together, both of his teams, plus Neal’s team, his mom, June, and Mozzie…it was good. It felt right. 

“Your mom and June seem to be getting on well.” Neal slipped a hand under the table and squeezed Spencer’s thigh. “Is it strange that I see June as a surrogate mother figure?”

“Not strange at all. She’s been there for you all these years. Supported you through a lot.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely true. It’s great isn’t it? Being surrounded by family.”

“Surprisingly, yes. I never thought I’d enjoy something like this.”

“You won’t enjoy the washing up, I can tell you.”

“I’m sure I can enlist some help.”

“So…” They both looked up at Peter, and Spencer held back a sigh recognising the look he had, the one that said… ‘something here doesn’t add up and I’m going to get to the bottom of it’. “This place must have set you back a pretty packet.”

“It’s beautiful,” Elizabeth said, obviously trying to head off whatever Peter had planned. “I’m so proud of you, Neal. To think you’ve achieved all this since that first time I met you.”

“It really is something,” Peter said.

Neal sighed. “I’m sure you already know exactly how much we paid, Peter.”

“I do.” He fidgeted at the subtle show of contention around the table. 

“You realise Neal’s every last move isn’t your concern anymore, right, suit?” Good old Moz, there to defend at every turn. “He’s served his time and then some, has been laid up for six months after being injured in the line of _your_ duty. I think he’s earned some privacy, and you certainly have no right interfering in Spencer’s business.”

Before anyone could say anything else, and the table descended into bickering and chaos, Spencer’s mom spoke up. “It’s one of the many things I’ve always admired about my son, Peter…his ability to plan and manage money.”

Spencer placed a hand over hers. “Mom, it’s okay.”

“It’s more than okay.” She smiled. “You know, he was managing the household finances from the age of seven, younger really if I care to think about it. If it wasn’t for his foresight, we’d have been in a very different situation.”

“He seems to have done very well for himself, Diana. I can see how you would be proud of him.” Peter’s tone was more than a little dismissive as his eyes stayed trained on Neal.

“Yes, he’s been financially independent since he was a teenager. Little inventions he’s sold over the years, consulting to international companies around the world, and he’s always lived so frugally, I’m sure he could have bought this place outright ten times over, or something twice the size. But it’s just not his style. You know, Spencer,” she turned to him and held his hand, “your father and I started a college fund for you the day you were born. Of course, with all those full scholarships, you’ve never touched a penny of it.” She looked back at Peter. “Spencer thinks I don’t know he’s been topping up my medical insurance so I can stay at the best facility there is in Las Vegas. He’s just like that, you see, always looking after everyone.”

“Mom…” Spencer felt his face flush.

“But in reality, he’s never needed to. My family always had money.” She said it so matter of factly, even though it was news to Spencer. “They didn’t approve of my choice of husband, so I didn’t have much to do with them when Spencer was growing up.” She turned back to Spencer. “When your grand parents died, my parents and your father’s, we put the money, along with your college fund, into trust for you. Seeing this place, Spencer, your first real home, the beginning of your new family, well…I knew it was the right time. So,” she gestured to her travel companion, Felicity, who pulled an envelop from her jacket, “I brought this with me as a wedding gift.” She handed the envelop to Spencer. “It’s just the first instalment of the trust, but I think this should cover the cost of your roof garden.”

Spencer opened the envelop and pulled out a cheque. His jaw dropped. “Mom, this is…” He passed it to Neal and hugged his mom, allowing the sudden tears to flow. “Thank you, so much.”

“Diana,” Neal’s voice was broken with emotion. “This is a million dollars.”

“And there’s plenty more,” she said, batting Spencer away. “I do live in Las Vegas, after all, and we all enjoy a little flutter now and then. More importantly, Spencer, it’s to show you I was always thinking about you, always planning to take care of you, even though you’ve been the one taking care of me all these years.”

Spencer looked around the table at the stunned faces. “I think I’d like to propose a toast,” he said, standing. “To my mom, for her unending love, to my husband, for his unending patience, and to the rest of you, for always being there.”

“And to an amazing roof terrace where you can have lots and lots of glorious sex,” his mom said, clinking their glasses as the room erupted into laughter, and echoes of ‘cheers’.

“I thought grown-ups had sex in bed,” Henry said. “Why would they do it outside?”

“It’s just a joke, Henry,” Will said, grinning. “You know how grown-ups joke sometimes?”

“And that’s why you all laughed?”

“Exactly.”

 

Soft music played in the background, and the low winter sun blazed through the windows setting the glittery flower decorations ablaze with refracted light and mini rainbows. They had held off furnishing this room so they could hold the blessing like a traditional wedding ceremony. It looked beautiful, thanks to Elizabeth and Greta, who’d worked for hours to make it just so. 

For some reason, Spencer was nervous. Happy nervous. Excited nervous. But nervous none the less, as though every nerve ending was trying to escape past the barrier of his skin to embrace the world. He checked his watch. It was almost time. Neal chatted casually with June. He looked exquisite in a cream linen suit, and a pale blue shirt that brought out the colour of his eyes, and complemented Spencer’s own beige suit. How on earth had this happened? How had Spencer gotten so lucky? Yes, Neal was devastatingly handsome, but the real treasure was that he was just as beautiful on the inside. Caring, compassionate, honest to a fault—with Spencer, at least, and loyal above all else. Spencer had no doubt Neal loved him, almost as much as he loved Neal. 

Hotch approached and smiled. “I have a surprise for you. It’s not quite a million dollars, but I think for you, it’s value may be even higher.” He stepped aside, and Spencer let out small sound that he wasn’t sure was shock, or emotion. Gideon. 

His hair was greyer, but his eyes were as bright and alive, his face as expressive, as Spencer remembered. “How are you doing, kid?”

“Oh, god…” Spencer launched forward and wrapped his arms around Gideon, squeezing him so tight he squeaked.

“Easy there, you don’t want to break me.”

“I’ve missed you. So much.”

Gideon managed to pull away. “I see that.” He looked around the room. “I am so proud of you Spencer, of everything you’ve accomplished. I always knew you had it in you…to find the balance…” He glanced over at Neal. “To find the important things in life.”

“How have you been?”

“I’ve been living a brilliant life. And now I’ve come to celebrate yours.”

Spencer wiped away a stray tear. “I’m so happy you’re here.” Spencer caught Hotch unawares as he hugged him tight, and Hotch chuckled. “Thank you, so much, Hotch. Best present ever.”

“Are you going to introduce me?” 

Spencer smiled, wiped his cheek of another tear, and led Gideon over to Neal. Neal turned and smiled, his brightest smile that made Spencer’s stomach flip and heat pool in his groin. “Neal, Gideon…” he stopped to wipe his eyes. “This is Gideon. Gideon, this is my husband, and love of my life, Neal.”

“It is more than a pleasure to meet you.” Gideon placed a hand on each of their shoulders. “A match made in heaven if ever there was one. This makes me very happy, Spencer.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Neal said. 

“And I see a lot about you from the way Spencer looks at you and the way you look at him. Ah…” Spencer noted Gideon’s eyes glistening with unshed tears. “This was everything I could have wanted for you, Spencer. Everything.”

“It’s time,” Mozzie said, dinging a little bell. “Please take your places.”

“We’ll talk later,” Gideon said, patting them both. “Congratulations.”

They made their way to the front of the room to stand before their family, and Moz. Spencer was already overcome, and Garcia, glorious in a bright turquoise print dress and impossible crimson red heels, hurried to the front to pass him a pretty cotton handkerchief embroidered with flowers in one corner. He dabbed at his eyes. As soon as he looked at Neal he had to dab his eyes again, and Neal smiled, reaching out to touch his cheek. The ceremony seemed to pass by in a blur of tears and laughter. He could feel the genuine love, and joy filling the room, and it was all he could do to stay on his feet. 

And then his hands were in Neal’s and he wavered again as Neal began his vows. Words of love, faith, and hope, and a poem…  
“…For just one kiss that your lips have given  
In the lost and beautiful past to me,  
I would gladly barter my hopes of Heaven  
And all the bliss of Eternity.  
For never a joy are the angels keeping  
To lay at my feet in Paradise,  
Like that of into your strong arms creeping,  
And looking into your love-lit eyes…”

Spencer stopped trying to stem the tears and let them flow over his cheeks, as the words seared into his heart and memory forever.

“…To know for an hour you were mine completely--  
Mine in body and soul, my own--  
I would bear unending tortures sweetly,  
With not a murmur and not a moan.  
A lighter sin or a lesser error  
Might change through hope or fear divine;  
But there is no fear, and hell has no terror  
To change or alter a love like mine.

“Spencer, I give you this ring, as a token of my love for you in this life, and the next, and on into the Eternity of Everlasting Life.” Neal pushed the platinum wedding band onto Spencer’s finger. “You are the other half of my soul, Spencer, and I love you more than life itself. Thank you, for being you, and for allowing me to be me. Unabridged.” Spencer chuffed a laugh, because yes, that was their love, unabridged. 

“Spencer,” Moz said, wiping his eyes and cheeks of tears. “Your vows…”

“Neal,” he sniffed, and everyone laughed. “I didn’t know what life was until I met you. Or joy. Or true happiness. Or deep, abiding love. You make me more than I ever could be alone. You make me more me. And when I think of you, I think of these words…” Spencer reached out to hold his hand against Neal’s face. “He loves my heart for once it was his own, I cherish his because in me it bides. My true-love hath my heart and I have his.” He smiled as Neal’s tears spilled over and traced along the edge of his hand. “You are my all, and my everything.” He placed the ring over the tip of Neal’s finger. “I give you this ring as a token of my love for you,” he pushed it into place and held Neal’s hand in both of his, “and I look forward to every single breath, and every single moment with you, now and forever, through anything and everything. Thank you for seeing me, for celebrating every oddity, cherishing every weirdness, and for loving me just as I am.”

“With the vows given and received, and the rings bestowed, I ask now that before these witnesses gathered to celebrate and share your joy, that you seal the ceremony with a kiss, and in so doing bless each and every one of us with your good fortune as we bless you with our love and support.”

They stepped into each other’s arms and shared a sweet, tender kiss full of their shared memories, full of potential, and full of promise for their happily-ever-after.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the grooms will now pass before you on their way to the wedding feast. Please show your appreciation.” The room erupted into cheers and applause so loud it seemed as though there were a hundred people rather than thirty. Spencer took Neal’s hand in his, and together they walked into their future. 

 

The End <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you want to see the house I chose for the boys, you can view, and even buy it ;P here... 303 W 4th St NY 10014  
> https://www.zillow.com/homes/for_sale/Manhattan-New-York-NY-10014/house,townhouse_type/31500547_zpid/61628_rid/5-_beds/500000-_price/1999-_mp/globalrelevanceex_sort/40.745192,-73.988521,40.724055,-74.025428_rect/14_zm/
> 
> The poem from Neal's vows is by Ella Wheeler Wilcox
> 
> AD FINEM  
> On the white throat of the useless passion  
> That scorched my soul with its burning breath,  
> I clutched my fingers in murderous fashion,  
> And gathered them close in a grip of death;  
> For why should I fan, or feed with fuel,  
> A love that showed me but blank despair?  
> So my hold was firm, and my grasp was cruel--  
> I meant to strangle it then and there!
> 
> I thought it was dead. But with no warning,  
> It rose from its grave last night, and came  
> And stood by my bed till the early morning,  
> And over and over it spoke your name.  
> Its throat was red where my hands had held it,  
> It burned my brow with its scorching breath;  
> And I said, the moment my eyes beheld it,  
> "A love like this can know no death."
> 
> For just one kiss that your lips have given  
> In the lost and beautiful past to me,  
> I would gladly barter my hopes of Heaven  
> And all the bliss of Eternity.  
> For never a joy are the angels keeping  
> To lay at my feet in Paradise,  
> Like that of into your strong arms creeping,  
> And looking into your love-lit eyes.
> 
> I know, in the way that sins are reckoned,  
> This thought is a sin of the deepest dye;  
> But I know, too, if an angel beckoned,  
> Standing close by the Throne on High,  
> And you, adown by the gates infernal,  
> Should open your loving arms and smile,  
> I would turn my back on things supernal,  
> To lie on your breast a little while.
> 
> To know for an hour you were mine completely--  
> Mine in body and soul, my own--  
> I would bear unending tortures sweetly,  
> With not a murmur and not a moan.  
> A lighter sin or a lesser error  
> Might change through hope or fear divine;  
> But there is no fear, and hell has no terror  
> To change or alter a love like mine.


End file.
